Life's a Bitch, Then You Die Any questions?
by WalkingDeadXOXO
Summary: Nicole ran away from home when she was 18 and met the Dixons. Her and Daryl had a really close bond. Then the Apocalypse happened. She is separated from the boys but eventually meets up with them. Follow the story of the survivors as they fight to survive in a world ruled by the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's a Bitch Then You Die...Any Question?**

**A/N: Im new at writng FanFiction so it might not be to good go easy on the reviews...Shout out to XxNeverxLosexHopexX for getting me into writing fanfic! Hope you like it...**

* * *

I woke up. Not knowing where I was. Handcuffed to a steal pipe on a building. I wanted to scream but I knew the place was crawling with corpses. I heard foot-steps coming up the stairs. It not a walker, it's way too fast to be a walker…I hope. I try to hide as I see it's NOT a walker but it's something much worse. Merle Dixon. Merle's a Drunk, Druggie, Racist, Sexist, dumbass, asshole…

I used to live with Merle and his brother Daryl. I moved in with them when I was 18. Before that I was living with my brother, Shane Walsh. He's a stupid prick, and doesn't give two shits about me. I ran away from home, went near the mountains somewhere north of Georgia. Daryl and Merle had an alcoholic father who was never even around most of the time. I was scared shitless when I first met Daryl.

*FLASHBACK*

It was cold. Snowing heaving. I could see an inch in front of my nose. I didn't know where I was walking. Hell I could been walking in someone's backyard I can't hear anything. It seems like my ears are frozen. Suddenly I see a bright light coming from behind me. I hear a loud screech then I black out. I don't know how long I was out but all I know is that I woke up inside somebody's house, lying down on a couch, covered in blankets. I was sore. I heard voices. It sounded like they were arguing, then I hear a door slam. I can hear the footsteps coming towards me I close my eyes as I am scared to see who is there. I can hear them sitting down on the table in front of me. While trying to look unconscious I slowly move my hand down and reach for my gun...but nothings there.

"Looking for this" I open my eyes and see a man dangling my gun in the air. "Hey...um…sorry 'bout hittin' you with…my…err…truck"

I opened my eyes, sat up "YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR TRUCK! WHAT THE HELL" I said getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Hey…I said sorry and the least you can do is say thank you…ya' know I could've left you're ass on the highway like road kill" he said.

"Where am I"

I asked. "My house: he responded.

I looked at him with a dumb look "Yeah no shit Sherlock, I meant location wise, city, state".

He glared at me "North Georgia…where you from"?

I stood up and dusted myself off "King County, Georgia".

*PRESENT*

I couldn't hide, Merle saw me. "Oh hey Nicole" he said that spit over the edge of the building and walked towards me. " I thought you were dead, it's so nice to see you alive"

I spit in his face. He looked at me and hit me.

"Now what was that for"? he asked me. I felt stupid giving him the answer.

"Like you don't know you drunk piece of shit, you left me, locked my door so I couldn't get out and left me, I know it was you because Daryl would never leave me behind, unless you told him I was dead".

He shook his head at me. "At least I was smart enough to get my lazy ass out of bed when the world was ending."

I muttered something under my breath. He pointed his gun at my head. "Now what the hell did you say to me, I have every right to shoot you in the head".

"How the hell was I supposed to get out of bed when I had my hand, feet and mouth fucking duct-taped"

"Hey Dixon" I hear somebody say I see a group of people come through the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you gonna waste bullets we aint even got man, c'mon".

Merle turned to him stuck the gun in the air and fired it several times. Then pointed it at me again. Next thing I know someone comes punches him in the face and takes him down to the ground.

"Who the hell are you" Merle asks frantically. The man handcuffs him to another steal pipe

"Officer Friendly"

"Hey don't leave me chained beside this physco".

I said as I went as far as the cuffs would let me go.

I looked up at "Officer Friendly"… "Rick…..Rick Grimes" I said trying to get a better look at his face. He turned around and looked at me "OH MY GOD RICK! IT'S ME NICOLE!"

He walked towards me and gave me a big hug. "I haven't seen you in years". He took his cuff key and un-cuffed me. "It fits".

He helped me up and pulled me away from the group.

"Wait…can I do just one thing?" Rick nodded. I walked over to Merle and kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts.

"That fucking hurt" he whimpered as he fell on his side.

"You think I really give a shit?"

"Hi…I'm Nicole"

"Jacqui"

"T-Dog"

"Andrea"

"Morales"

"Glen"

(CBMARick)

"How have you been?"

"Good…and you?"

"Good…where were you these past years?"

"North Georgia…Living with some friends."

I walked back to the rest of the strangers.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Andrea said. "The streets are swarmed with walkers there's no way we can get through this alive"

I noticed Glen had binoculars around his neck.

"Can I see those for a second?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and handed them over.

"What the hell are you doing?" Merle asked.

"SHUT UP…I worked here in Atlanta before all this…I recognize this building…there's a big cube van shop in the area…HOLY SHIT! THERE'S STILL SOME VANS LEFT! If we could make it over there we could drive out of this hell hole!"

"And how do you suggest we do that." A man asked me.

"I have a plan"

…..

"If Bad ideas were and Olympic event this would take the gold" Glen said.

"He's right…take some time to think this through" Morales said agreeing.

"How much time they already broke through the first set of glass…it's just a matter of time before they get through the second"

"She's right" Rick backed me up.

We went out and found a stray dead walker, we dragged it inside and got a hatchet out. We all had gloves and long white drench coats on. We took out his I.D. and really took in the humanity of this person before we chopped him up. One chop at a time we cut his arms, legs hand and feet off. Cut open his stomach. The others started to put the guts on me, Rick and Glen. We were covered in guts and we had feet and hands tied to us with his intestines.

"Oh god, I'm going to hurl" Glen started to say.

"Not now" I said back.

"Oh god this is bad this is really bad" Glen turned around and hurled.

Andrea looked at me "That is just evil what is wrong with you?"

"Do we smell like them?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" Andrea said brushing her nose in her sleeves.

"Let's go then" I gave Glen a crowbar, Rick and pipe and me…I got the hatchet!

"What about Dixon" T-dog asked.

Rick threw him the hand-cuff keys and we left.

We started to make our way towards the vans. Walking amongst the walkers. They all just thought we were walkers too. We were so close…but then it started to rain.

"The smell is washing off isn't it?"

"No…no it's not" I said.

All the walkers started to look towards us.

"Well…maybe a little"

A walker came rushing towards me and I smashed its face in with the Hatchet.

"RUN" I yelled.

The walkers were chasing us down like a pack of wolves hunting a dear.

Once we made it to the fence we chucked our weapons over and climbed like hell. We quickly made it over the fence making our way to the closest van. "I'll go get the keys" I ran towards the key box. "Rick" I threw the keys his way and booked it over to the van. The second I got in the walkers broke down the fence chasing us for a while but the realizing they could never catch us. "We need to lure them away from the doors" Rick said all out of breath. *smash* we broke the windows of a red convertible. The alarm going off. Glen was going to lure them away with the sound and then drive back to the camp where they were staying. Once the area was cleared. Me and Rick drove back to get the others. Everybody barged into the van. The second set of glass was broken and they were being chased. We slammed the door shut. And made our way back to the camp. Everyone out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back was long, quite. I took everyone a while to notice that Merle wasn't in the van. Everybody's heads turned to T-Dog who was out of breath

"I dropped the damn key" he panted

"Don't beat yourself up over it" Morales said to Rick. "Nobody's going to be sad he didn't come back…except maybe Daryl"

"Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Merle's Brother"

"Daryl…he's alive" I thought. I just kept smiling of the thought of seeing Daryl again.

The rest of the ride back nobody talked. We finally got there.

"Come meet everybody" Morales said as he patted mine and Ricks back.

I looked out the window seeing family's re-unite, hug, and kiss. Rick walked out and saw his family. He walked towards them

"DAD" Carl said.

Rick went down on his knees and hugged him picking him up off the ground and making his way to his wife. They were all hugging it was a happy moment. Until I saw the last person I would ever want to see. Shane. *fuck* I thought. He saw me. And started to walk towards me.

"Nicole" he came for a hug. But instead I slapped him.

"You're a fucking prick don't look at me don't talk to me and don't fucking touch me" I walked away, and made my way over to the rest of the group.

"Hi…I'm Nicole"

"Amy"

"Dale"

"Jim"

"Jacqui"

"Carol…and this is my daughter Sophia"

"It is very nice to meet you"

We sat around fire that night. Rick talking about what happened. And how it felt to wake up to this. The conversation drifts off to Merle. T-Dog mentions that he chained the door with a padlock. And that Merle is still up there alive. No one knew what to tell Daryl.

"Well…I'm going to sleep" I said standing up. "Goodnight everybody." I walked over to the tent Shane had set up for me and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and my clothes were gone. The only clothes I had were the clothes I went to sleep in last night. My shorts and bra. My jeans and shirt were gone. "Where the hell are my clothes" I said quietly. I left the tent and noticed Carol was ironing some clothes. I walked over to her.

"They're still a bit damp…the sun will have them dry in no time" she said smiling.

"Thanks…Kind of awkward walking around like this" I grabbed my shirt and jeans and tossed them on.

"Morning Dale…Mind if I come up" Dale was keeping watch on the RV.

"Sure" he said back.

"Ahh… this is nice" I said as I laid down on top of the RV. "It's away from all the chaos and stupid people…*cough Shane cough*"

Dale looked at me. "What's the deal with you and Shane?"

"Shane's my brother"

"So why do you hate him?"

"How many reasons do you want?"

"One"

"Hmm…" I thought for a while. "Oh" I got up and pulled up my sleeves to show a cigarette burn. "That's what I got for not telling him where I was going" I pulled my sleeves down and lied on the RV again.

"I see"

I heard Carol and Sophia scream. All the men ran into the woods with weapons to find what scared them.

"I'll let the boys handle this one" I said to myself

"Merle…Merle get your ass out here…got us some squirrel…store bought" I heard someone say.

Shit. I knew that voice. It was Daryl. Daryl's back and Merle's gone. Fuck. I was happy that he was back I just didn't want to be the one to break the news. 'I think I'm just gonna stay up here for a while' I thought to myself. Rick was telling Daryl about the "situation".

"Hold up…lemme process this…you're saying you hand-cuffed my brother to a roof and YOU LEFT HIM THERE" Daryl ranted.

"Yeah" Rick said calmly.

Daryl threw the squirrel towards Rick and tried punching him. Rick got Daryl down but he immediately came up with a knife.

"Watch the Knife" I heard Shane say.

'Well no shit dumbass… he's going to run into the knife…stupid' I thought.

Shane got him in a headlock.

"You bes let me go" Daryl said as he fidgeted.

"Nah…I think it's better if we don't"

"Chokehold's illegal"

"Yah…you can file a complaint."

Rick said something to Daryl. And Shane let him go.

"What I did was not on the wind…your brother does not work and play well with others" Rick said.

"Hell with all ya'll…just tell me where he is so I can go get him" Daryl said.

"He'll show you…aint that right?" Lori added in.

"I'm going back" Rick said calmly.

I couldn't help it.

"I want to come" I said reaching over the RV and falling off. "Ow"

Amy and Andrea rushed to my aid and helped me up.

"Thanks" I held my side…I landed on a rock. "That freaking hurt" I muttered under my breath.

"Nicole? You're supposed to be dead" Daryl said confused

I gave him a dirty look. "Oh Hey Nicole it's nice to see you alive" I mocked Daryl "Oh thanks Daryl it's nice to see you too."

"Sorry…it's just that Merle told me you were dead" Daryl said.

"Well… … he lied" I said. "I'm going to go get ready" I walked towards my tent. I came out in a change of clothes Carol gave me. Daryl was waiting outside my tent.

(CBMAD)

"What…no hug?" I playfully asked.

"It's nice to see you alive" he hugged me squeezing me tightly.

"Thanks" I patted his back. "Now let's go"

"No…I don't want you coming"

"Too freaking bad"

"Nicole I'm serious"

"I'm serious too"

I walked towards the cube van and hopped in. Followed by Glen, T-dog, Daryl and finally Rick and we left. The ride was long. Quite. Rick drove, Glen got shotgun and I was stuck in the back with Daryl and T-Dog.

"STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME" I yelled at Daryl.

He turned his head the other way.

"We walk from here" Glen said.

Rick stopped and parked the van.

"Merle or Guns first?" Rick asked.

"Merle we aint even haven this discussion" Daryl ranted.

"We are…" Rick looked at Glen. "You know the geography best which first"

"Merle's closest…guns will be on the way back Merle first" Glen said. We made our way to the department store.

We got to the roof of the department store and Merle was gone all that was left was his hand. Daryl Drew his crossbow on T-dog. Rick drew his gun on Daryl and I drew my gun on Rick. Rick looked at me shocked.

"You know I love you…but you put that gun down"

Me and Rick were really close growing up. I was one of Lori's bridesmaids. Carl is my godson. Rick was more of a brother to me than Shane ever was.

We all lowered our weapons. We were all going to check a few blocks around for Merle but first we were getting the guns.

Me and Glen were going after the guns. Daryl was covering us. And two block ups Rick and T-Dog were covering him.

Daryl looked at Glen "You got some balls for a Chinaman."

"I'm Korean." He stated.

"Whatever" Daryl loaded his crossbow.

Me and Glen snuck towards the guns and grabbed them. We started to head back towards Daryl. When we got back two men were kicking him in the spine.

"That's the bag…TAKE IT TAKE IT" one of the yelled.

They both ran towards us shoving us to the ground. Daryl shot one in the ass with an arrow. A car pulled up and me and Glen were being pulled towards it. "DARYL" I screamed before they covered my mouth with their hands. I blacked out.

I woke up mouth duct-taped hand and feet tied up. I wiggled my feet for about 10 minutes before getting them loose. I stood up and rammed the legs of the chair into the wall breaking the legs. I got my hands in front of me ripping the duct-tape of my mouth. I started to saw the ropes of my wrists with the broken chair. Daryl walked in.

"Heeyy" I said still trying to get the rope off.

He walked towards me and cut the ropes off with his knife.

"They hurt you?" he asked.

"No"

Daryl looked at me doubtfully.

"They didn't do anything" I said re-assuring him.

"You're bleeding"

"That's my fault…not theirs"

He looked at the broken chair pieces everywhere. He helped me up and stood close to me the whole time. After giving them some guns we made our way back to the van. But it was gone.

"Who would take it?" Glen asked.

"Merle" Rick said.

"He gown be takin' some vengeance back to camp" Daryl stated.

We ran back to camp. We were getting close. We heard gun shots. We ran faster. The camp was being attacked. I shot every walker in sight. They were all dead. Amy was bitten. Andrea was starring into her dying sister eyes.

"I remember my dream…why I dug those holes" Jim said.

The camp was filled with Panic, fear and despair. Not knowing how or if we can move one.


	3. Chapter 3 Shit Happens

Andrea didn't move all night.

"Hi Andrea…" I said.

I dropped a flower on Amy. And walked away.

"You get any sleep last night" Daryl said as he walked up to me.

I shook my head.

Daryl, Glen and T-Dog. We're dragging the walkers into the fire. And the dead camp members into the truck so we could put them in the graves.

"A walker got him…A walker bit Jim" I heard Jacqui say.

T-dog held him as Shane lifted up his shirt to reveal the bite.

Daryl, Shane, Rick, Dale and Lori were talking about Amy and Jim.

"You go get some aspirin do what you want" I heard Daryl say. "AT LEAST I HAVE THE BALLS TO TAKE CARE OF THIS"

He came at Jim with the axe. Rick pointed the gun at his head.

"We don't kill the living"

"Sounds pretty funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head" Daryl said.

Shane said something to him. I don't know what the hell Shane's talking 'bout I just block him out.

Daryl shoved the axe in the ground.

"You left my brother for dead…Ya'll had the coming"

I went to my tent so I could change my shirt. It was covered in blood. While I was in there I heard I gun shot. I ran out the tent and Andrea was holding a gun. She shot Amy. We were all planning to go to the CDC and get Jim some help. But APPARENTLY SHANE DOESN'T WANT TO GO! HE WANTS TO GO TO FORT BENNING! Stupid Shane.

"I think we all need to go to fort Benning" Shane said.

"And I think we all need to listen to Rick" I budded in on the conversation.

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Don't fucking roll your eyes at me" I snapped. "I'll kick your ass"

I went to go visit Jim…he was in the RV.

"Hey Jim…"

"Hey…" He said coughing after wards.

"You need anything?" I asked.

"Some water"

"Sure thing"

I left and went to get him some fresh water.

"Who's the water for" Jacqui asked.

"Jim"

"Here" she stuck out her hands. "I'll take it to him"

I gave her the water and went to my tent. When I got out Daryl was standing there.

(CBMAD)

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Here" He stuck out a gun and knife.

"What's this for"

"You need protection around camp…in case walkers invade again"

"Thanks but no thanks" I pushed the gun and knife aside.

I walked towards the RV. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'm not asking" He had his arm around me and was holding me to his chest. He stuck the gun in my belt and the knife in my pocket.

Shane looked over to us…he didn't look happy.

"Fine"

The group FINALLY decided that we were going to the CDC. Everyone but Morales and his Family was coming. I was riding with Daryl in his truck. We started the long drive to the CDC. It was kind of awkward being in the truck with Daryl. It was just the two of us.

"We're almost there" Daryl said. He was looking at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road".

We drove for about 10 more minutes. It was getting dark. All the doors were closed. No one was answering. Walkers started to come. People were screaming. The CDC was deserted. Just as we were giving up and were going to leave the doors opened.

We rushed into the CDC. All weapons drawn. A man stood there with a shotgun pointed towards us. "Anybody infected?"" he asked.

"One of our group was" Rick started. "He didn't make it"

"What do you want"

"A chance"

"That's asking for an awful lot these days"

"I know"

"Price of admission you all submit to a blood test"

"We can do that"

He looked at us

"Grab all you're stuff once this door closes it's not going to open again"

We grabbed all of our stuff. And ran in. Andrea was the last to get her blood tested and she stumbled walking away.

"Are you okay"

Jacqui looked at him "She hasn't eaten in days…none of us have"

Jenner treated us all to a nice diner. I probably was drinking too much but whatever. Rick made a toast to Jenner. I continued to drink. Daryl came and sat beside me.

(CBMAD)

"You've had enough to drink gimme that" he reached for my drink

"No" I blankly said

"Nicole…I'm not asking"

"No" I took another sip.

"Nicole"

"Daryl"

Everybody was staring at us.

"What…he's trying to take my beer away…" I looked at Daryl "It's only my second one"

He grunted and leaned back in the chair.

"Did you know that Nicole's a singer" Daryl smirked.

"DON'T YOU DARE" I angrily said.

"Really" Someone said.

"Yeah really…and a damn good one"

"Daryl shut up"

"Oh yeah she used to sing in bars all the time…"

"And you know this how?" T-Dog asked.

"Me and Nicole were friends"

"Really" T-Dog looked at me.

"Yes" I muttered.

"And how did that happen"

"Ummm…" Daryl pondered.

"Daryl hit me with his truck"

Daryl glared at me

"I told you to shut up but you didn't listen"

"You serious" Glen said.

"Yes"

"So…you're a good singer" he asked.

"No…I'm terrible I don't know why they let me sing in bars I just did it because it paid well and I got free drinks"

Everybody looked at me.

"I'm so sure"

"Sing for us" Daryl said.

"No"

He pushed my shoulder

"Sing"

"Shut up Daryl"

"Please"

"Twinkle twinkle little star…done"

I grabbed another beer.

Everybody dropped the whole conversation.

I noticed that Daryl was staring at me. I tried not to stare back. I finished my fourth beer and grabbed a fifth. Daryl kicked by chair. I looked back at him.

(CBMAD mouthing whole conversation)

"The fuck was that for?" I mouthed.

"Stop"

"Why I'm trying to have fun"

"I don't want you getting sick"

"I'm not going to get sick"

"Nicole…please"

His eyes seemed like they were staring into my soul.

"Fine" I quietly said.

I put the beer back on the table.

He pulled the chair closer towards me.

"Thank you" he gently whispered to me. I twitched away from him

We were probably drinking for about an hour before almost everyone else left.

Me, and Daryl were the only people still at the table. Daryl noticed I was falling asleep at the table.

(CBMAD)

"You're tired go to sleep" he politely asked.

"I'm not tired"

"Yes you are you can barely keep your eyes open"

"Yes I can look" I stared at Daryl trying to keep my eyes open.

He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Go To Sleep!"

He tried pulling me off the chair

"No"

He put his hands around my waist which made me shiver. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ugh" I hit his back.

He carried me to our room. Our room HA! OH GOD OUR ROOM HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN! WHY I AM SHARING A ROOM WITH DARYL?

We got to our room. He gently dropped me on the mattress.

"You can have the mattress I'll sleep on the couch." I started to get up.

"No" he put his hand on my shoulder. "You need to get a good rest…I'll sleep on the couch"

"Daryl…"

He grabbed a pillow and blanket and lied down on the coach. "It's either you sleep on the mattress or we both squish on the couch"

I really wanted to sleep on the couch with him but I couldn't let him know that. The couch was small.

"You probably wouldn't get a good sleep forget I mentioned it" Daryl smirked and he turned the other way.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

I woke up feeling warm which was odd because I didn't have any blankets on. All I was wearing was a pair of shorts and my bra. I felt a tight gentle squeeze on my waist and on my hand. My eyes drifted down and I saw and arm wrapped around me. Daryl. His fingers were tightly interlocked with mine. Gently squeezing my hand. I got my hand free. I managed to turn and face him. My lips brushed his as I turned. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I opened one. He didn't wake up. I didn't even realise I was using his other arm as a pillow. I sighed staring at a sleeping Daryl. I used to have very strong feelings for Daryl but he never showed the same feelings back so I gave up on him. I gently put my arm on Daryl's waist. The second I did that his grip on me tightened and he pulled me against his chest. Both arms tightly wrapped around me. He was fast asleep. I kissed his chest. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. A faint smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes. I slammed mine shut. I peeked through one eye to see that he was staring down at me. He started to move. He rolled me over so my back was facing him. He put one arm underneath me and around my waist. He brushed the hair out of my face with the other. He brought his head around and gently and quickly kissed my lips. He lied back down. I heard him sigh. "Why was he doing this" I thought. "It's probably just a dream". I wasn't tired any more I couldn't pretend to be asleep. I stretched my arms out and turned to face Daryl. His eyes shot open and we both pushed away from each other.

"I'm sorry" he started "I couldn't sleep on the couch I kept falling off…I decided to sleep on the mattress. I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…"

I smiled and laughed a bit. "It's fine Daryl…It's not like you purposely did it" Even though he totally did do it on purpose. "I'm going to go have a shower I stink"

I looked in the mirror. "It wasn't a dream…" I quietly said smiling.

"You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair But that's O.K., see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again! Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Fire Away!" I sang in the shower.

I got out of the shower, I put my clothes on and when I opened the door there was a shirtless Daryl standing there.

"I'm gonna have a shower" he quietly said.

"Okay" Before I left the room I stared at Daryl whose back was facing me.

"Damn he's hot" I thought to myself.

"Oh by the way…Nice singing"

I blushed as I left the room.

Everyone else was already up and was getting breakfast. They were having eggs. YUMMY! Shortly after I finished eating Daryl came and sat beside me.

(CBMAD)

"You still hungry?" he asked.

"A little…why?" I asked.

He swapped plates with me.

"No…You need to eat Daryl"

"So do you"

"I already ate…Daryl I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Too bad eat…"

"I don't want to"

He picked up some of the eggs with the spoon and shoved them in my mouth. I hit his hand out of the way. I swallowed the eggs.

"I'm not hungry"

He frowned at me.

"You eat" I got up and walked away.

Dale asked Jenner about the timer. Apparently when the timer hits zero H.I.T's will deploy. Everybody rushed to grab their stuff. But Dr. Fucking Jenner locked us in. Rick was trying to talk some sense into him.

"You *do* want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner said

Shane looked at Rick "What? You really said that? After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick answered.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner said

There's always hope. Maybe it won't you, maybe not be here. But somebody somewhere..."

"What part of "everything is gone" do you not understand?" Andrea cut Rick off/

Jenner walked towards Andrea "Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol said.

"One tiny moment - a millisecond. No pain." Jenner spoke.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." She cried/

"Wouldn't it be kinder, to be more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

"Daryl…" I started "I need to tell you something"

Jenner finally opened the door.

I stopped talking.

I grabbed my bag and was quickly dragged away by Daryl.

We tried everything to break the glass. We hit it with chairs, axes and Shane shot it. Carol pulled out a grenade from her purse and handed it to Rick.

"I found it in your uniform the first day I washed it" she said.

Rick ran toward the window and dropped the grenade.

"LOOK OUT" he yelled.

Daryl grabbed me pushing my head into his chest with one hand and the other was wrapped around me. His back facing the small explosion. It broke the glass. We all ran out. Me and Daryl went for his truck. Andrea and Dale made it out.

Rick Honked. "GET DOWN" I heard him yell.

Again Daryl pushed my head into his chest covering me making sure I didn't get hurt. The CDC exploded. I lifted my head from Daryl's chest. He got out of the truck. And motioned me to come. T-dog, Andrea and Dale were riding in the truck. Daryl unloaded his/Merle's motorcycle from the back. I started to walk towards the RV. But Daryl grabbed my arm and patted the motorcycle seat. He sat down and I sat behind him. We started to drive away. I had my arms wrapped around Daryl. I looked at his shirt. He had burn marks through his shirt and on his back. I rested my head on his back.

"Why would he go through so much shit just to protect me?" I closed my eyes as that question pondered in my mind. My grip on Daryl tightened as I thought on the possibilities. I heard him grunt...I probably hurt him. I let go of him and held onto my seat. Daryl reached behind him and grabbed my arm and put it around him.

"Better hold on don't want you falling off" he said.

I could barely hear him over the roaring of his motorcycle. I put my other arm around him. I sighed knowing that I would be stuck sitting with Daryl the whole way to Fort Benning.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Friends

_**A/N- Hey thanks for all the nice reviews this a b it of a shorter chapter...shits about to go down**_

* * *

"Are you okay" I asked Daryl.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your back is burned"

"Better than yours…What were you going to say to me before Jenner opened the doors?"

"I…"

The road ahead was blocked. My grip on Daryl loosened. Daryl and me were going to drive ahead to see if there's a way around. There wasn't. The most we could do was double back or push all the cars put of the way. We were going to push as many cars put of the way as we could.

"I'm going to go look for supplies" I got off of Daryl's motorcycle.

"I don't want you going alone…and you still haven't answered my question"

"GLEN LET'S GO LOOK FOR SUPPLIES"

Me and Glen searched the cars and found 2 guns, a few boxes of ammo, some medicine and some clothes. We walked back to the rest of the group. Daryl was cleaning his knife. I smiled at him as I walked towards him.

"Take your shirt off" I said.

"What?"

"Take…Your…Shirt…Off"

"Fine" he muttered.

"Turn around" I said.

I put my hands on his back. He moved away,

"Stop moving" I said to him.

I put my hands back on his back. He had several burn marks all over his back. I leaned towards him and kissed his back gently.

"All better" I joked.

Before he could say anything Rick motioned towards a huge heard of walkers "GET DOWN"

Daryl tossed his shirt on and rolled under one vehicle and I rolled under another. He didn't say anything but his eyes were telling me "Don't move and don't make a sound"

I lied under the car for a while. I moved underneath a different vehicle farther away from Daryl. The walker heard seemed to have past. I heard a Loud girl scream. "SOPHIA" I yelled. I quickly rolled from underneath the vehicle to see that she was being chased by two walkers. I ran after her grabbing my knife along the way. I caught up to her. But tripped before we could continue running. I held my ankle trying not to scream. Rick caught up to us.

"C'mon" he picked up Sophia and started running.

I followed him limping along the way. He dropped me and Sophia off underneath an old beaver dam.

"Stay here…I'll be right back" Rick left getting the walkers to follow him.

Three other walkers came. I killed one but Sophia ran off.

"SOPHIA" I ran after her being chased by two other walkers.

I finally caught up to her.

"Sophia…we ran past a small cabin let's go back and spend the night there"

She nodded.

"There are no beds…but there is blankets and some pillows…" I looked around. "Here you can sleep in the cabinet…I'll take out a few shelves and it'll be okay"

"Thank you" Sophia said.

I leaned my head against the wall as I sat down. I closed my eyes.

I woke up with a blindfold over my eyes. my hands and feet were tied up. I struggled to get up.

"Now why would you want to jump out of a moving truck" I heard a voice say.

It was familiar. He pulled down my blindfold. I gasped.

"Hey Nicole"

"D-Dave" I looked around. "Where am I?"

"In the truck"

"So you fixed it"

"Yep"

"Where we going"

"Woodbury"

"Again…maybe we'll actually get there this time" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe…if you don't shoot Randall again"

"How is he"

"Still can't use his right arm"

"Well you didn't have to cuff me to a steal pipe on a building."

"No...I did"

"No…you didn't"

"I'm pretty sure I did"

"No…you're wrong I'm right"

Before he could say anything.

"YO DAVE THE ROAD AHEAD IS BLOCKED"

"We'll spend the night here" Dave said.

I looked at my wrist. They were all cut up.

"Wow getting a head start on the whole payback thing"

Dave left the truck. I was stuck sitting in the back trying to figure out how I was going to get out of this mess. I tried to untie the ropes but they were tied to tight.

"Fuck me" I muttered.

"You see…that's the language that makes you so sexy" Dave said.

I flipped him off.

"That's not very nice I just gave you a compliment"

"You're not very good at giving compliments"

He glared at me.

"Better get comfortable you'll be staying here for a looonngg time"

"That's awesome I've always wanted to live in the back of a fucking truck"

"Well then it's a dream come true for you"

He smiled at me and started to walk away.

"Hey…" I started. "This is never going to happen" I pointed back and forth between the two of us.

"You think you can abduct someone twice…freaking cut them up and abuse them…tie them up and leave them on a roof and their just going to sleep with you?"

"Pretty Much yeah."

"You are an idiot"

Dave left everybody was going to sleep. I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the truck with the guys around. I made myself as comfortable as possible. I closed my eyes.

It's been a week since the guys found me. Only good thing is that I'm being well fed. I get taken on walks every now and then. Put on a leash and we walk around the area trying to clear all the cars. The ropes are pretty worn down now. I could probably get loose now. The ropes slid off my wrists and I was getting ready to run. I jumped out of the truck and ran into the woods. I heard them yelling. I looked back and they were chasing me. I went black. I woke up I think I was tied to a tree. I had duct tape over my mouth and a rag over my eyes. Sooner or later a walker is going to find me. I need to get out of here.


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Endings?

A/N- This Chapter has **ALOT **of *FLASHBACKS*...

* * *

As Daryl finally made it to the top he saw me. Tied up to a tree hand behind my back. Duct tape off my mouth and a rag tied over my eyes. I knew it was him. I heard him talking. I think he fell once or twice. I heard him breathing heaving. I felt his warm hands come around me and untie my hands. I immediately hugged him and almost broke down crying. He slowly rubbed my back and whispered "It's okay". I leaned against the tree and nodded.

(CBMAD)

"You alright"

I nodded. I was lying.

"Let me see"

"No, Daryl…I'm fine"

"No you're not…"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what"

"You told me not to go after her, you told me to never let my guard down and I did"

"What happened"

"When Rick left us there 3 others walkers came I was only able to kill one before Sophia took off, so I had to chase after her. Once I got up to her we were both exhausted. We found a small cabin to spend the night. When I woke up I was tied up in the back of a truck. It was the same people who took me and then left me on the roof of the department store."

Daryl noticed that I'm holding my sleeves down, he reached for my sleeves, but I pulled away

"Did they hurt you?"

(I shook my head)

"Nicole…did they hurt you?"

I shook my head again.

"We should go back to the highway, that is where everyone is staying right?"

"Actually no we moved into a farm a few miles from here c'mon"

Daryl helped me up and we started to make our way to the farm

*FLASHBACK*

"King County ,huh" the man said as he handed my gun back to me.

I quickly snatched my gun away from him opening the barrel, making sure all the rounds were there. "Yep"

(CBMAD)

"Tell you what tomorrow, I'll drive you home"

"No, that won't be necessary"

"Why?"

"I'm not going back"

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why?" he said laughing

"Number one I don't know who you are and number two can you say anything else but why?"

"My names Daryl" he said as he stuck his hand out towards me

"Nicole" I reached my hand out just to slap his hand out of the way.

"Okay you know me now, so why aren't you going back"

"I'm not telling you…are there any good hotels around here?"

"A few why?"

"I need somewhere to spend the night"

"Spend the night in the guest room"

"I don't know…how do I know you're not some sort of peto."

"If I was you wouldn't have any clothes on right now" he said smiling.

I flipped him off. "Where's the room"

*PRESENT*

(CBMAD)

"So what happened to you" I asked Daryl noticing that he was limping

"Went looking for you fell down the creek cliff, twice, had an arrow go through m side got attacked by two walkers, ripped the arrow out and that's about it"

"Are YOU okay"

"I'm fine"

There was a long pause then I laughed quietly

"What are you laughing 'bout"

"Remember, Prom"?

Daryl chuckles "yes"

(Daryl never went to school but I did and Daryl was sort of my sort of prom "date")

"Remember how pissed my ex-boyfriend was"

He chuckles again "yes"

We pause for a moment the let out a good laugh

"You got both of us kicked out"

"Hey it's not my fault the idiot tried to punch me"!

"I know but you didn't have to knock him out…"

"What was I supposed to do just punch him in the gut once and leave."?

"YES that's exactly what you're supposed to do…it was pretty funny though"

Daryl slowly moved closer to me as we walked to the farm

All of a sudden Daryl tackles me down to the ground sits on top of me and pulls up my sleeves. My arms are covered in cuts and bruises.

(CBMAD)

"You lied" he said looking down at me

" I didn't want you to get worried! It doesn't hurt"

There was a long pause. Neither of us wanted to say anything, we didn't know what to say. All I saw was his mesmerizing blue eyes staring into mine. Was he going to kiss me? Was he going to get up and keep walking? I didn't know what was going to happen?

*FLASHBACK*

(CBMAD)

"Here it is"

"Wow…nice deer head"

"Thanks…I think"

"Well…..Goodnight"

" Goodnight"

Daryl Shut the door and I sat on the bed searching through my backpack for my toothbrush. Instead I found a picture. A picture of my brother. Shane. He's the reason I left. Terrible brother. Hit me more times than I can remember. I brushed my teeth and fell asleep almost instantly.

*PRESENT*

He slowly leans down his lips an inch in front of mine.

"Don't ever lie to me again" he said then immediately got up and helped me up and he continued towards the farm. We didn't talk for the rest of the way back all I could think was ""why didn't he kiss me?, why didn't I kiss him?""

"We're here" he said quietly

I waved my arms frantically to le the others know we were back. "Nicole" I heard most of the group yell and great me with hugs. "Where we're you" Rick asked. "You know the people who took me and left me on the building" rick nodded his head. "it was them." After Explaining what happened to everyone. I was introduced to the Green family. Hershel is a doctor and wanted to make sure I didn't have any serious injuries. I got to sleep in a real bed for the first time in weeks.

The next day everyone went out for gun training. Except Hershel, Daryl and myself. Hershel was doing farm work, Me and Daryl were resting. I didn't really feel like talking to Daryl at all after what happened yesterday. I wanted to kiss him. I don't know why I didn't! I didn't talk to Daryl for the rest of the day.

(CBMAD)

"Can I talk to you" Daryl asked motioning me towards the tent.

I nodded as I stepped inside the tent.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"Because you made things awkward"

"How did I make things awkward?"

I didn't feel like there was any need to say anything all I could do I was stare at the ground

"Was it because I didn't kiss you"

He asked taking a step towards me. He emphasized the word didn't. My heart skipped a beat I was afraid to look up. There was a long pause. He slowly walker closer and closer grazing his fingers down my arm. My arm twitched as he reached my fingertips. His other hand touched my chin and lifted it up. My heart skipped two beats as I looked into his eyes. He brushed the hair out of my face with one hand and put the other around my waist slowly pulling myself towards him. He kissed me but it was quickly interrupted when Shane came looking for me. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it was the best few seconds ever.

"I'm coming in" he said as he unzipped the tent so he could come in.

I quickly pushed Daryl away even though I didn't want to. I knew if Shane saw us kissing he would probably kill Daryl.

"What are you two doing" he said twitching his nose several times.

Letting out a big sigh "Just talking"

"'bout what" he cracks his neck.

"Nothing really" I said defensively.

"umm..im just….gonna….yeah" Daryl ran out the tent.

(CBMAS)

"what you doing spending so much time with him"

"we're just friends"

"and you better stay that way"

*FLASHBACK*

I came in late trying to be quite. Had my hood pulled over my head and wearing my sunglasses to hide the bruise and cuts. I prayed that Daryl didn't wait up for me. I got into a bar fight with my ex-boyfriend who wasn't very happy that I dumped his ass. He saw me there. He was drunk and decided it would be fun to smash a beer bottle over my head. I came in and quietly and shut the door behind me.

(CBMAD)

"You're home late" he said as he turned around on the spinning chair. Kind of remind me of an evil villain except he doesn't have a cat on his lap. "Where we're you"

"Just out with some friends"

"Let me see"

I grunted as I walked towards him. He took my sunglasses off and pulled my hood off.

"Shit…what happened to you?"

"Drunk Ex-Boyfriend, beer bottle over the head"

Daryl laughs quietly.

"Hey…it's not funny it freaking hurt

"Think you need stitches"

"AGAIN!?"

"Yeah, I'll take you in tomorrow"

"Okay…I'm tired I'm going to sleep… goodnight Daryl"

"Goodnight Nicole"


	6. Chapter 6 Relationships

A/N- Short chapter this time Nicoles about to find out some stuff...

* * *

PRESENT

"Fucking prick" I muttered underneath my breath. Praying Shane didn't hear me.

Daryl probably doesn't want to see me now. He's going to try to avoid me…BUT I WONT LET HIM!

"Where's Daryl" I asked running towards Andrea.

"He went out hunting"

I grabbed my hunting knife and decided to go look for him.

FLASHBACK

*knock*knock*knock*

Daryl got up off the coach and walked towards the door. He opened it and had a very disappointed look on his face.

"Hey… …" I said waving to him being held by the arms by two police men.

"She belong to you?" one of the police men asked.

He nodded his head and looked down at me "Another bar fight"? He asked already knowing the answer.

"Hey…it's not my fault all my ex-boyfriends happen to be drunks…and it's not my fault that I run into them at the bars. And it's also not my fault that one ex-boyfriend in particular thinks it funny to hit me with beer bottles"

"So why are you in trouble then?"

I looked at the ground and quietly said "I broke a stool over his back"

"Nicole" Daryl said disappointingly. "You're not going to arrest her are you?" Now sounding concerned.

"No…just don't let it happen again" one of the police officers said as he un-cuffed me.

"Thank you officers" Daryl said as he shut the door behind me.

There was a long pause. He looked at me as I sat on the coach holding my head.

(CBMAD)

"Is it bad" he said taking a few steps towards me.

"No"

Daryl came and sat down beside me putting his hand on my lap.

"Why do you always date the biggest ass holes?"

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I don't know…they seem nice at first…then it's like they are a totally different person"

He moved his hand from my lap and put his arm around me. We sat there not speaking for about 15 minutes.

*YAAWWWWNN*

Daryl looked at me and laughed "You're tired go to sleep"

"NO" I buried my face into his shoulder. "I don't wanna"

"C'mon you work tomorrow you need to get your sleep"

"No"

"Nicole… go to your room"

"I looked up at him…CARRY ME"

He chuckled "Fine"

He picked me up carrying me like a baby, I put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. He slowly put me down in my bed not realizing I had already fallen asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight Nicole" He gently kissed my forehead. Turned out the light and shut my door.

PRESENT

I didn't want to get lost so whenever I made a turn I marked an arrow with my knife on a tree. I didn't know where I was going. The only thing I could here was the wind and squirrels chattering amongst each other. All of a sudden a hand comes over my mouth and one holding my arms to my waist. I try to scream but it's no use. They found me again. That's all I could think. Those fuckers found me again.

"Shh...Shh…Nicole it's me" Daryl leaned his head on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. He motioned towards a small group of walkers. There was maybe 5 or 6 of them. He released his hand from my mouth and let go of me. "You scared the shit out of me" I whispered. "Sorry" he said sarcastically. Daryl got up and loaded his crossbow and took the walkers out one by one.

(CBMAD)

"Why are you out here?" he snapped.

"I was looking for you"

"Why?"

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was stare at the ground. Daryl walked towards me and put his hands around my waist. I shivered.

"Your hands are cold"

I took a step towards him and rested my head on his chest and wrapped by arms around him.

I heard him laugh, he kissed my forehead. He moved his head down to me ear and whispered

"I love you"


	7. Chapter 7 SURPRISE

"I love you" I managed to say.

He put one hand around my waist and the other on my face and slowly brought my lips towards his. He kissed me passionately. It was a long kiss. I had one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder. It didn't seem like the kiss would ever end and I didn't want it to. Standing in the middle of the forest kissing. Anyone could have seen us but I didn't really give a shit. I was with Daryl and that's all that mattered. I heard a branch crack, and footsteps followed by a gut wrenching, bone chilling groan. It was a walker. Daryl stopped kissing me. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I heard him say. He picked up his crossbow and shot the walker in the head. "It's getting late…we should head back" I said letting out a long breath. We started to walk back to the farm. It was getting darker by the minute but I had Daryl to keep me company! We didn't talk for the first while.

(CBMAD)

"Do you think Sophia's alive?"

"I don't want to talk about Sophia" I said as I looked down

"What's the story with you and Shane?"

"I don't want to talk about that either"

"What about the group that took you?"

I couldn't respond to that I had tears running down my face just thinking about those assholes.

"You can't keep avoiding these things sooner or later you're going to have to talk about it. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Daryl" I said choking up between words. "It's just that…I'm still in shock from what has happened. I will never forget what those people did to me. You don't know what it's like to live with that. And to make things worse Carol blames me…she told me that if we don't find Sophia it's my fault…if she dies it's my fault"…There was a long pause "look…we're here already that was quick"

Everybody was gathered near the barn, they were yelling. I ran towards them

"What's going on"

"There's walkers in the barn" Shane said as he hit the barn doors.

I noticed Hershel and Rick each had a walker on some sort of leash.

"These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us." Shane said as he pulled out his gun.

"Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Can a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane shoots the walker in the chest.

"No! Stop it!" Rick yelled.

Shane shot the walker 3 times. "That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, can they just take that? Why is it still coming?"

He shoots walker in its chest again "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?"

He shoots it again.

"Shane, enough!" Rick says out of breath.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough. He walked towards the walker and shoots it in the head, killing it.

Shane ran towards the barn, busting the doors open letting all the walkers out. Soon everybody including myself. Start shooting every single walker that comes out of that barn. They just kept coming and coming and then they finally stopped. I heard a quite moan and I think everyone else did to. A walker emerges from the barn. It's Sophia. Everyone lowers their guns; I collapse, falling to my knees not believing what I'm seeing. Daryl is holding Carol down. No one will shoot her. As she got closer Rick came forward and shot her in the head. I still can't process what just happened all I can do is stare.

I heard people crying. I was sitting on the ground hugging my knees. I had my chin resting on my knees. Eyes full of tears staring at Sophia's dead body. Beth ran towards her dead mother. But she wasn't dead and attacked her. Luckily Rick, Shane, Glen, T-Dog and Andrea were there to help.

"Nicole…are you okay?" Daryl asked me.

I didn't respond.

"C'mon we need to clean up"

I still didn't respond.

"It's not your fault" he got up and walked away.

They started to clean up the bodies. I overheard someone say they were going to dig 3 graves. One for Shawn, one for Annette and one for Sophia.

"Does anybody know what wrong with Nicole" Rick asked.

"Carol blamed her for Sophia going missing and for her death" Daryl said.

"When did she say that?" Shane asked.

"The day I found Nicole and brought her back" Daryl said. "I already told her it wasn't her fault but she isn't talking to me"

"She isn't talking to anyone" Andrea said as she walked towards the guys. "Me, Lori, Glen, T-Dog and Dale all tried to talk to her"

"I'm going to try talking to her" Shane said.

"No" Daryl said. "That's not a good idea"

"Why the hell not"

"Because she hates you" Daryl pointed out.

"Now where did you get that idea?"

"Nicole told me…she hates you"

*FLASHBACK*

I came bursting through the door "Yay! I got a job at the Fair!"

"Cool…what are you doing?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know…all I know is that I'm getting" I pulled out a big wad of money. "Five hundred dollars"

"Five hundred dollars? You must be doing the worst job there if they're paying you that much." Daryl said.

I grabbed my bag "I gotta go Fair starts in an hour! See you there?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Bye" I left making my way to the Fair not knowing what kind of job they're going to give me.

**2 HOURS LATER*

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," I said.

My job was a twist on the kissing booth. 5 girls had their hands and heads in this medieval hand-cuff. The first girl to get to 100 kisses would get an extra $500.00. There is this stupid whore beside me who makes out with every guy that comes to kiss her. I'm serious if I get out first Imma slap that bitch across the face.

"Hey" I heard a voice say. I looked up…it was Daryl.

"Hey…" I said back.

"So this is your job huh?"

"Yep…it sucks ass…how may kisses am I at?"

"Ninety nine" he said.

"Fuck me" I muttered under my breath

"HEY NICOLE" I heard. I looked up.

"Fuck me sideways" I muttered. It was my ex-boyfriend.

"You know him?" Daryl asked.

"Yep…ex-boyfriend." I said looking down.

"Beer bottle ex-boyfriend" Daryl asked.

I nodded.

"Hey Nicole…how's a bout you give me a kiss?" he asked.

"You're out of luck" Daryl said. "She already has one hundred kisses"

He looked up. "Say's she only got ninety nine"

Daryl quickly kissed me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now she has one hundred" Daryl smirked.

"Hey keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend"

"EX-GIRLFRIEND" I emphasized as the man let me out of the cuffs. He handed me my prize money.

"Shut up bitch" he yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that" Daryl said. "I should knock you on yer' ass" Daryl was now Face-to-Face with my Ex.

"So why don't you pretty boy" he asked.

I put my hand on Daryl's chest. "Let's go Daryl."

"Yeah go Daryl" he reached his hand out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me towards him "And you...you can stay with me"

Daryl punched him in the face and started wailing on him.

"You ever fucking touch her again and I will kill you" Daryl said.

"WE'RE AT A FAIR WITH KIDS DARYL! CONTROL YOURSELF"

He got up and walked towards me. "Let's go" he put his arm around me and we left as quickly as we could.

*PRESENT*

I didn't move all night. No one could get me to move. And I mean no one. Everybody tried. I spent the whole night out there. I didn't fall asleep I just sat there all day and all night. The next day Carl came and sat beside me. He nudged me. I didn't do anything. He nudged me again. I laughed quietly. He nudged me again. I nudged him back. For the next few minutes we had a "nudge war". I laughed again and put my arm around him. He put his head on my lap and closed his eyes. I didn't know Carl very well but I he is my Godson. I picked him up and walked towards Rick and Lori's tent.

(CBMALori)

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly.

"Of course" Lori responded.

"He fell asleep" I put Carl on his "Bed".

"So you're talking now?"

"Yeah…I guess…where's Rick?"

"Him and Glen went looking for Hershel"

"Hershel left?"

"Yep…they think he went to the bar"

"Ugh…I want to go to a bar"

Lori let out a laugh

"Daryl's been really worried about you"

"Really?"

"Yeah really…what's going on between you two?"

"I don't know…I lived with him and Merle for five years when I ran away from home"

"So that's where you were. When you called Rick, he always tried to track the number but he never could"

"HA…I used a phone booth"

Me and Lori laughed.

"I think I'm going to go look for Daryl" I said as I left the tent.

"She's alive" Dale joked.

"Hey Dale" I said. "Have you seen Daryl?"

"He's over by his tent" He said.

"Thanks" I went to look in his tent. He was sleeping.

"Awwwww" I said quietly trying not to wake him up.

I was exhausted I haven't slept for a day and a half. I decided to have a little nap. The second I put my head on the pillow Daryl put his arm around me and pulled himself close to me. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"You okay" Daryl asked me.

I nodded.

"Good" He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.

I wrapped my legs around him lifting myself of the ground. He slowly lifted up my shirt and tossed it in the corner of the tent. His bare chest pressing against me. I slowly started to pull down my jeans. He had already pulled off his. I was only wearing my bra and panties and he was only wearing his boxers. He kissed my neck and I kissed his head. I lifted his head and kissed him passionately.

I was being chased by walkers. Running down an alley. It seemed endless. My legs about to give out. I crawled underneath a fence. My pants getting stuck on the wire. The walkers were getting closer and few were shaking the fence. Walkers were coming from behind me increasing their speed. I was a goner. The walkers getting closer and closer to me. The only thing I could hear was my heart beat. I felt a hand reach out and grab my shoulder.

I sat up in bed. I gasped for air. I was breathing heavily. I lied back down and buried my face in my hands. "It was only a dream" I said quietly.

(CBMAD)

"Are you okay" Daryl asked me running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah…bad… dream is all" I said confused.

"What is it"

"It wasn't a dream…it was a memory" I was starting to cry.

Daryl put his arm around me

"It's okay"

I wiped my eyes.

"I know… I'm safe with you" I rested my head on his chest.

Daryl grabbed a clean pair of boxers and put them on.

He gave me a quick kiss.

He got up and tossed me my pants.

"I gotta go…we're going to the bar to see if Rick, Glen and Hershel are there."

"Okay…I'm coming with you"

"No…you're not"

"Dar-"

"You need to rest"

"Fine I won't come but I'm not resting…what I need if some fresh air." I tossed on a shirt.

I got up and gave Daryl his pants and shirt.

"You should probably put these on before you go out looking for them" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I left the tent and walked towards the group. I had a happy skip to my walk. I looked back and Daryl was leaning up against a tree and staring at me. I shook my head and smiled.

Right before Daryl, T-Dog and Shane were about to leave Rick, Glen and Hershel pulled up. They got out and were met with hugs.

"Who the hell is that" T-Dog said pointing to the back seat of the truck.

There was somebody blind folded back there.

"His name's Randall" Glen said.


	8. Chapter Un-Happy endings

**A/N- Daryl gets all lovey-dovey in this chapter...just warning you**

My heart dropped. I immediately pulled out my gun and was going to shoot him.

"Nicole" Daryl picked me up and threw the gun out of my hands. He was holding my arms tight to my sides.

"Let me go" I struggled to get away from him.

He put me on the ground still tightly holding on to me his arms wrapped around me. Everybody was staring at me.

"What's your problem" Shane asked.

"My problem is that Randall is a low life piece of shit"

"You know him" Rick asked.

"OH…yes I know him he was in the group that took me…twice"

Rick walked towards my gun and picked it up.

"I'm just going to keep this with me for a while." He said.

Daryl took my knife away.

"Daryl…please let go of me" I said quietly.

I managed to grab his hand. I pulled it off of me. I got his other hand off. I quickly pushed away from him. I walked towards my tent.

"Nicole" Daryl said after me.

I lied down on my bed. Hugging Daryl's "pillow". I sighed. And closed my eyes.

"You worried about her?" Lori asked Daryl.

He nodded. "I've never seen her act like this before.

"She'll be okay" Lori patted his back.

He walked towards our tent.

"Can I come in" Daryl said.

"Sure…" I said.

"You wanna talk about it"

"No"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

He put his arms around me and lifted me up onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. I pushed away from him still pissed off.

"I'm going to go get some water"

"I can get"

"No Daryl…I'll get it"

I stood up and walked out the tent. Daryl followed. When I looked back it seemed that his eyes were full of tears. He couldn't stand to see me like this. I walked into the kitchen and was searching for a glass.

(CBMAL)

"Here" Lori handed me a glass.

"Thanks"

"You okay"

"Not really"

"You know Daryl really cares about you…you should've seen him when you were missing…he was out every day looking for you beating himself up over it." She paused. "He blamed himself"

I looked up at her.

"What"

"He blamed himself for you going missing…"

"But it wasn't his fault…there was nothing he could've done to prevent that from happening"

"That's what I told him…but he said he could've stayed closer to you and kept an eye on you…protected you…but instead he went underneath a different car and didn't run after you fast enough"

I sat down in the chair.

"Why wouldn't he tell me this…he tells me EVERYTHING"

"You two are really close aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

Lori looked at me. "Do you have an answer for me now?"

"What"

"Few day ago I asked what was going on between you two and you just told me you don't know…"

"Ummm…we're…he…I…" I stopped talking.

"He kissed me"

"Did you kiss him?"

I nodded.

"That's not too bad"

I looked at a calendar and it was the last day of the month.

"Is the calendar correct?"

Lori looked closely

"No that was last years…this is this years" She tossed the calendar on the table.

I sighed in relief.

"Why the big sigh?"

"I thought my period was late"

"Why would your period be late?"

I looked up at her.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"That is a relief we don't need two pregnant people."

I laughed.

"I don't even know how Daryl would react…I don't know how Shane would react…" I paused "He would probably kill Daryl"

Lori stopped to think "Probably"

We both chuckled.

"I don't know how I would tell Daryl I was pregnant…it's not like I could just walk up to him and be like Daryl I'm pregnant"

"Your pregnant" I heard someone say.

I turned around and it was Daryl. I looked back and Lori was already gone. I looked back at him.

"No"

"But you just said you were"

"I was giving an example of how I wouldn't tell you"

"You wouldn't tell me?"

"Of course I would but I wouldn't just walk up to you and say it"

"Why did you think you were pregnant"

"Thought my period was late but I was looking at last year's calendar."

"So it isn't late?"

"Nope…should be getting it in a week"

"That's good" he pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry" I quietly said.

"For thinking you're pregnant"

"No…for being an ass" I paused. "It's just that I"

He grabbed my hand. "I know"

"So you and Lori are getting close" he said as he moved his chair closer to me.

"Yeah…" I looked at him. "It wasn't your fault"

"What?"

"Me going missing…it wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could've done to prevent it from happening"

"I could've…"

"Shh" I placed my hands over his mouth.

"It wouldn't matter I was going to go after Sophia whether you liked it or not." I said. "I know you think you could've stopped me but you wouldn't have."

I took my hand off of his mouth.

"Now…I'm going to go help with the laundry."

"Hey Andrea…"

"Hi Nicole"

"What's going on between you and Daryl?"

"Why does everybody ask that?"

"You two seem to be close"

"Just really good friends is all"

I picked up one of Daryl's shirts. I smiled. I finished doing the laundry.

"Hey"

I turned around

"Hi"

It was Daryl. I smiled. I was holding his shirt. He looked at it. I hung it up on the line.

"So… you told Lori about us"

I nodded.

"She better not run off and tells everybody"

"She won't"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know Lori"

"You still upset about the whole Randall thing"

"Yeah"

"Wanna talk about it now?"

I shook my head

He walked towards me and put his hands on my waist.

"If you ever want to talk about I'm here for you okay"

I hugged him. "I love you"

"Love you too"

He walked away.

"Told you he likes you"

I turned around and Glen was standing there.

"Stop ease dropping on my conversations"

"Nah…it's fun"

I glared at him

"So what's going on between you and Maggie?"

He looked surprised.

"HAHA bet you didn't know that I knew about you two"

"Just friends" he sheepishly said.

"Bullshit…" I yelled.

He blushed.

"Awwwww. My wittle Gwen is growing uwp"

He glared at me. "Better be nice to me I gave you my guitar"

"I won't tell anybody about you and Maggie if you don't tell anybody about me and Daryl" I said.

I walked towards the house where Daryl was standing. I walked past him. He grabbed my hand. I grunted

"You need to stop kissing me in public" I said to Daryl "Glen knows now…and he can't keep a fucking secret. He's going to blab it out to someone"

"That sucks"

"Yes it does because then eventually Shane is going to know and he is going to try and kill you"

"He won't have much luck with that" he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I smiled.

"Let go please"

"Why?"

"I have to pee…"

He let go of my hand.

I came out the washroom. And Maggie was standing there. I jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine…so you and Glen huh"

"How do you know about that?"

"Saw you two kissing"

"Oh"

"I won't tell anyone if Glen doesn't tell anyone about my situation"

"What's your situation?"

I looked out the window and Daryl was standing there.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

I heard a knock on the window and Daryl was motioning me to come.

"You gotta go"

I pushed open the door.

"What do you want? I asked him.

"Randall's in the shed…I want you to stay away from him"

"Okay"

"Nicole…"

"I won't"

"Promise me"

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I promise… I won't go near the shed"

"Thank you" he kissed my cheek.

"So you two are a together" I heard a voice say.

It was Dale.

"I told you to stop kissing me in public" I hit Daryl's chest.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody…"

"Thank you… I don't want anybody knowing…especially Shane"

"No problem" he tossed his rifle over his shoulder and walked towards the RV.

"You know sooner or later Shane's going to find out" Daryl said.

"No…no he won't…as long as you stop kissing me in public"

Daryl laughed.

It was getting dark out.

I went inside our tent. And lied down. Daryl quickly came in after me and kissed me passionately.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"You said I couldn't kiss you in public…this isn't in public"

He kissed me again. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off.

"Daryl…I'm tired"

He frowned.

"Don't give me that look"

"What look?"

"The look when you're not happy with me"

"Who say's I'm not happy with you?"

"Your look"

"Fine…I'll smile"

A faint smile appeared on his face.

"That's better" I pulled my self towards him and kissed him.

"I love you" Daryl quietly said.

"And I love you"

I felt another hand come around my waist I was just waiting for the walker to take a chunk out of me. I looked back and there was a man standing there.

"C'mon let's get you out of here" he pulled out a knife and cut my pant leg.

He helped me up and we ran towards the waiting truck jumping over the walkers he must've killed. Once in the truck. I noticed that there was 3 other guys in there.

"What're you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't you have a group or something?"

"I should but apparently I would've held the group down so one of the members knocked me out and I woke up with duct-tape around my hands, feet and mouth."

"Harsh group" he said.

"Tell me about it"

He stuck his hand out "Dave"

"Nicole" I shook his hand.

"Tony"

"Sean"

"Randall"

"Very nice to meet some alive people for once"

Dave chuckled. "How did you survive this long?"

"I barricaded the house and had an axe…but I had no food left so I was going to make a run down to the convenience store but then as you could see a heard of walkers saw me and chased me"

"You hungry?" Dave asked.

"A little"

He handed me a sandwich.

"Thank you"

I woke up lying beside Daryl.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I just keep having these weird memory dreams"

"Bout what"

"The first time Randall's group found me."

"That's weird"

"I know"

Daryl put clean clothes on and un- zipped the tent

"I gotta go take care of something"

"Ok…I'll be out in a bit"

Daryl left the tent. I put my clean clothes on and met the others for breakfast. After breakfast Daryl walked towards the group.

"Boys there got a gang, 30 men heavy artillery and they aint looking to make friends. If they roll through here our men are dead and our women they gonna wish they were"

"What did you do" I asked him.

"Had a little chat"

He walked away and I walked after him.

"I'm so sure you had a chat with him" I tossed him a wet rag.

"Hmph" He washed the blood off of his fists.

"Don't Hmph me"

He smiled.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Beating up Randall"

"Don't need to thank me for that…he deserved it"

I looked down and smiled.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look at the ground and smile…you're beautiful and I don't see that smile often enough"

I looked up at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Daryl?" Trying not to smile.

"That's better"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing wrong I just want to know why you're so nice to me and such and ass to everyone else"

"Because I love you"

"Why me?"

"You're beautiful, smart, funny, caring, beautiful…"

"Number one You said beautiful twice and number two who are you and what have you done with the real Daryl?"

"I think it needs to be said twice you're also…"

"Okay…Daryl I think that's enough reasons I don't want to have to kiss you in front of everybody"

"Look at you making me a softie"

"Yeah…well that's what happens when you hit a girl with your truck and live with her for five years and tell her you love her"

My smile disappeared.

"Something's wrong now"

"It's just that…never mind"

"What is it?"

"You being this nice…saying I'm beautiful saying you love me…it feels unrealistic"

"You think I don't mean it"

"No... I know you mean it, it's just doesn't feel real"

"What do you mean?"

"I would never picture a guy like you to fall in love…and say those things"

"I meant every word"

I smiled trying not to hug him in front of everybody.

"Don't you ever die on me okay?"

"I won't"

"Better not…"

"I promise I won't die"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep"

"Fine…I promise I will try my hardest not to die"

"That's better"

I walked back towards the rest of the group.

"We have to eliminate the threat" Rick said.

On the inside I was so happy. I wanted to scream with joy.

"You're just going to kill him?" Dale asked.

"It's settled we'll do it tonight" Rick said.

Dale was the only person that didn't want to kill Randall. He tried to get votes the spare his life.

For the rest of the day all I really did was walk around.

Rick, Shane, and Daryl took Randall to the barn to "execute" him. A while after they came back. They weren't going to kill him yet. Apparently Carl followed them out and he wanted to watch. Lori was crushed. We heard a scream coming from the field. Everybody ran out towards the field. Daryl was the first out. He tackled the walker that was on top of someone. It was Dale. The rest of the group followed. The walker had torn into his stomach. Shane walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged him back. I could tell that he was sorry for everything he had done. He wouldn't hug me otherwise. Rick knelt down to shoot Dale but couldn't bring himself to do it. Daryl took the gun and shot Dale himself.


	9. Chapter 9 Fuck My Life

**A/N- Hey! This is a really long chapter because its the season 2 finale of walking dead and i wont be uploading a new chapter soon cause i need time to write them...but i will upload ASAP! and I'm sorry but I REGRET NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

I woke up and Daryl was gone…

I got out of the tent.

"Anybody seen Daryl?" I asked

"Yeah he went hunting a while ago…here he comes now" Lori said and pointed to the field

I ran out the field and hugged him.

"Hey, what's that for?" he said hugging me trying not to get squirrel blood on me.

"Nothing I just missed you.

I nestled my head into Daryl's shoulder.

"I love you Daryl…"

"I love you too"

I looked up at Daryl and kissed him passionately. Never wanting this moment to end. His grip on me tightened. Wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I stopped kissing him. And just looked at his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm going to go have breakfast" I smiled.

I walked back towards the rest of the group. I noticed that Carol was staring at Daryl. He just looked away.

"What's goin' on between you and Carol"

"Wha?"

I looked at Carol who was still staring at him.

"Oh…nothing"

"Okay…"

We all gathered around Dales grave for his funeral.

"Dale could - could get under your skin." Rick started "He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honest is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us - the truth who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives... our safety... our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on... we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale." We all walked away.

"Ready to go Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Yeah"

Rick and Daryl were going to drive Randall out farther and drop him off.

"Randall's gone" T-Dog yelled.

"He must've slipped out" I said.

Rick, Shane, Daryl and Glen were going to go look for him.

"I wanna come" I said anxiously.

"No you're not coming" Daryl said.

"But...fine"

They were gone for about half an hour. I heard a gunshot. Daryl and Glen walked in.

"Rick n' Shane aint back yet?" Daryl asked.

"No…their still out looking for Randall" Lori said.

"We found Randall" Daryl said.

"Is he back in the Barn?" Hershel asked.

"He was a walker" Glen said.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Patricia asked.

"Thing is Randall wasn't bit…his neck was broke" Daryl said.

"So he put up a fight" Beth said.

"Will you please just go back out there and find Rick and Shane for me?" Lori asked.

"Sure" Daryl said.

I ran outside only to see hundreds maybe thousands of walkers everywhere surrounding the farm. Daryl quickly ran out after me and pulled me back towards the house. We looked at the walkers.

"They got the numbers" Daryl said.

Hershel loaded a shotgun "You can go if you want."

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl asked.

"We have guns. We have cars."

"Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Andrea added in.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"This is my farm. I'll die here."

"All right. It's as good a night as any." Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me over the side of the balcony.

He put his hands on the side of my face. "I don't want you coming with me, I want you to stay near the porch and kill the walkers as they get closer, I'm going to get on my motorcycle and check if Rick, Shane and Carl are near the barn." I hated the idea but there was no time for arguing.

"Okay" I quickly kissed him then went to grab the guns.

Lori was panicking because she couldn't find Carl.

I was hitting walkers left and right. But still there was way too many of them.

"NICOLE" I heard someone scream.

I turned around it was Rick.

"C'mon let's get out of here" he had Carl and Hershel with him.

We were heading back to the highway we thought, no we knew that's where everyone else would go.

When we got there it was deserted. No one was there, Daryl wasn't there.

"I'm going to go look for supplies" I said and walked off.

I found a few things…some water, ammo and a knife.

Just as I got back all the others started to pull up. First Daryl and Carol. Then T-Dog, Lori and Beth, and finally Glen and Maggie. Daryl got off his motorcycle quickly and ran towards me. He lifted me up into his arms kissing me passionately. His lips firmly pressed against mine. I didn't care who knew know. He stopped kissing me.

"I thought I lost you"' he gently whispered.

Everybody was staring at us.

"So…you two huh" Carol said.

"Yep" I said as Daryl put me back on the ground.

"Well that's an unexpected couple" she muttered.

"And your and unexpected bitch" I thought.

I rolled my eyes. I noticed our group was smaller now. Jimmy, Patricia and Shane never made it. Even though Shane was an ass it still hard to believe that he's gone. We didn't know where we were going to go. I hoped on the back of Daryl's motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around him tightly around him. we drove for a while and heard a honk. Rick's vehicle has been running on fumes for a while. We found a bridge and decided to spend the night there.

As we sat underneath the bridge we heard rustling in the bushed I went to get up but Daryl pushed me down and grabbed his crossbow. A man walked out of the bushes. "Don't shoot me"

I immediately got up. And walked away.

"Nicole" Daryl said chasing after me.

I kept walking.

"NICOLE" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "What is your problem?"

I let out a big sigh.

"You know how I told you that there was that guy I was dating…well he proposed…and I said yes."

"YOU'RE FUCKING ENGAGED" His grip on my arm tightened "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"

"Daryl…"

"Save it Nicole"

"Daryl"

"I don't want to hear it" Daryl walked away.

I hid my face as I walked back to the group. Everybody was talking to Nick (Exish-Fiance)

"Aren't you going to come and say hi?" Lori asked.

I kept walking.

(CBMAL)

"Something bothering you"

"Nick's my Fiancé…"

"Oh…"

"We were dating for 2 years then he proposed…I said yes…a week later he cheated on me"

"Oh honey"

"Daryl hates me"

"He doesn't hate you"

"I didn't get the chance to tell Daryl the whole story…he got mad…yelled at me then walked away…after I said he was Fiancé…that's the last thing he heard…he doesn't know the whole story…he wont even look at me now"

"C'mere" Lori reached out for a hug.

I hugged her trying not to squeeze to hard. "I love Daryl…I don't know what I would do without him…I don't know what to do"

"Listen…I'm going to go get Daryl and you can tell him the whole story okay?"

"He's not going to come talk to me"

"I'll say I heard rustling in the bush and I want him to check it out"

I nodded

She walked over to get Daryl. He nodded and got up.

"It's right over there" I heard her say.

I waited until he was in front of me.

"Daryl"

He turned around…he wouldn't look at me.

"I know you're not going to talk but can you just listen…you didn't let me finish…he cheated on me a week after we were engaged. I was going to tell you but you wouldn't let me…I'm sorry Daryl…I love you"

He looked up at me.

"I love you Daryl…I don't care if you never want to talk to me again I love you"

He didn't say anything. I walked back to camp and sat down. I looked up and Nick looked at me. He knew it was me but he wasn't saying anything. We sat for a while and talked about what we are going to do. I got up and walked up near the bridge.

"Don't worry I have my gun…and knife" I said.

I kept walking up towards the bridge. Nick followed.

"Hey" he said as he leaned against the bridge.

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"Good"

"Look Nicole"

"Save it…"

"Nicole"

"Shut up Nick…"

He walked towards me.

"I know you're still angry with me but I still love you…cheating on you was the dumbest thing I ever did"

He grabbed my face and kissed me. I put my hands on him and tried to push him off.

"Nicole" I heard a scuffed voice say.

I shoved Nick off. It was Daryl.

"I was coming to see if you're okay but I guess you've got it all under controll"

"Daryl…it's not what it looks like"

"Oh really because I think it's exactly what it looks like"

"Daryl he kissed me"

"And you just kissed him back"

"NO…I was trying to push him off"

"I know you Nicole…I know you wouldn't let anyone get close to you unless you wanted them to" he walked away.

"Daryl" my eyes were full of tears.

I turned to Nick.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK" I kneed him. "You have just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me"

I walked back down towards the group. Daryl's back turned towards me.

(CBMAL)

"Lori can I talk to you for a second"

"Sure"

We walked away from the group

"What is it?"

"Nick kissed me"

"Oh"

"And Daryl saw…I was trying to push Nick of but Daryl thought that I was kissing him back"

"Sweetie"

"If Daryl didn't hate me before he sure as hell hates me know" The tears kept running down my face.

"You want some time alone?"

I nodded.

Lori walked away. I sat leaning up against a tree my face buried in my knees. Had two waterfalls in the place of my eyes. Daryl hates me.

"Nicole…are you okay?"

I looked up and Rick was standing there.

"Yes…why wouldn't I be okay…my fiancé who cheated on me is back and Daryl thinks I still love with him and that I kissed him when I was really trying to push him away so I have no reason to be upset" I slammed my head against the tree.

"Nick's you fiancé?"

"Ex- fiancé…"

"And why would it matter to Daryl?"

"Oh…that's right you don't know"

"Don't know what"

"Those five years I was gone…I was living with Merle and Daryl...And after the whole end of the world thing me and Daryl had a relationship"

Rick just looked at me.

"I love him…and now he hates me"

Rick came and sat down beside me. "Did you tell him that you love him?"

"Yes…several times and he didn't say anything"

"Has he ever said it back"

"He said it first…the third day I was back and I went looking for him and then he said it…I said it back…whenever I would tell him that he would always tell me that he loves me but this time…he didn't"

Rick put his arm around me and gave me a hug.

"I don't know what to do"

"I wish I could tell you…I know how it feels but I can't…well except for the first part…sort of"

"Oh yeah…The whole thing with…Shane and"

Rick looked at me

"I'll shut up now"

We didn't talk for a while.

"I..I…I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…if I'm counting the days correctly then I'm pregnant"

"I'm going to go get Lori" Rick got up and went to get her.

Lori came back alone.

"Here" she handed me a pregnancy test.

I went off into the bushes…it was positive. My heart drop as I stared at the little plus sign. I walked back to Lori.

"Looks like I'm having a baby" I said wiping the tears off my face.

Lori was speechless. She hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Nicole…I know how it feels…"

"Yeah…I guess you do"

"You have to tell Daryl"

"I can't"

"You have to"

"I CAN'T…"

I gently pushed myself away from Lori.

"I can't"

Lori didn't say anything. I walked back towards the rest of the group. I sat far away from Daryl and Nick. We spent the night there. I woke up before everyone else did. I went for a walk. It was nice just to walk in the woods alone.

"What the hell" I saw a purse on the ground.

I searched through it found some aspirin, Mentos and… a necklace.

There was a picture of me and one of my best friends in the heart shaped locket. Tasha. Was she alive? I put the necklace in my pocket and kept walking. I came to a ditch. I looked over the edge. I heard crumbling. The ground collapsed underneath me and I started to slide down a hill, I screamed as I summersaulted down the hill.

"Ow"

I looked in front of me and there was a person there.

"T-Tasha?"

She ran towards me and hugged me.

(CBMAE)

"Fuck I haven't seen you in years" she said.

"How we gonna get back up there?"

"There's a path right around there" she said.

We walked up the path and back towards the group.

"How've you been" I sheepishly asked.

"Good…I've been by myself this whole time"

"Well now you get to be part of a bigger group"

She looked at me.

"My group"

"Where were you all those years?"

"Ran away from home…moved in with some new people"

"Oh"

We got back to the group. Rick was the only person up.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked.

"I went for a walk…fell down a ditch…found a friend"

"You fell…are you hurt?"

"No…I'm fine"

"Who's this?"

"Tasha…long-time friend"

Tasha went to go lie down.

"Are you sure you're not hurt" he looked at my belly.

"I'm fine…really I just cut my head a little bit"

"Nick's a dick face he took some guns, ammo. Food and left"

"Good fucking riddance"

Slowly everybody else started to get up. Tasha was getting along with everyone.

"What happened to you?" Lori asked.

"I fell…down a ditch"

"YOU FELL DOWN A DITCH" she yelled.

"Keep your voice down…I'm fine"

I went to go lie down.

We had to find somewhere to stay, to fortify, to build life…we need a place where we can find hope.


	10. Chapter 10 Hope in all of Us

**A/N- YAY! NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! Thanks to FanFicGirl10 and Filmstar xXx and guests for all the great reviews...I'll try to get my next chapter finished by the weekend Thanks PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Winter was slowly coming to an end and spring is right around the corner.

It's been several weeks no months since the farm attack. We've been spending our winter in different housing developments. It's been nice…a real bed, food. Whenever walkers would get close we would hit the road and look for a new place to stay. It's been hard on Lori with her pregnancy. Over the winter I had a miscarriage…Only Lori and Rick know. Tasha and Lori are best friends now...Everybody really likes her except Daryl because he's a dick face.

I threw on my coat and grabbed my gun.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rick asked me.

"We forgot to check that house"

Rick looked through the window.

"You're right…want someone to go with you?"

"No…I need some alone time"

"Just scream if you need us"

"I will"

I walked out the door and headed to the house on the corner. Door was locked. Yes I finally get to kick a door in. With one solid kick the door flew open. I walked in the door and quickly felt and arm come around my neck and a hand over my mouth.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and don't scream…you're going to answer two questions ok? Who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice said. It was a man

I grabbed his arm and managed to flip him over onto his back…I sat on top of him holding a knife tightly to his neck.

"I was going to ask you the same question"

He rolled over and he was sitting on top of me now. My hands pinned to the ground. My knife thrown into the corner.

"I asked you first"

"I don't care…I'm stubborn"

"Yeah I can see that"

"And I'm also a violent bitch" I lifted my leg and kicked him in the nuts.

Again I was sitting on him.

"Yeah…I can see that too" He said in pain. "But I still Can kick your ass"

He pushed me up and I flew to the ground my back slamming against the floor. He was sitting on top of me again now. I could already tell this was going to go on for hours.

*knock knock knock*

I looked to see who was there…Rick. He just looked at me like I was crazy and looked at the other guy like he was crazier.

"Well…this is awkward" I said.

"Nicole…who's this?"

"I don't know"

"Names Connor"

He got off of me.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"No apology needed I'm as much to blame as you"

"Rick can we keep him?"

"He's not a pet" Rick said.

"Can I keep him PLEASE….I'll feed him, walk him, clean up after him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble?"

"Do I have a say in this?" Connor asked.

"No shut up"

Rick walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulder. "He's…Not…A…Pet…"

"So….is that a yes?"

"He…you know what there's no use anymore go ahead keep him"

"Yay!"

Connor picked up his back and I grabbed Connors arm and dragged him with me.

"That was Rick, There's Carl and Lori…his wife and Son, There's Hershel, there's Maggie and Beth, Hershel's Daughters, Glen, Maggie's boyfriend, Carol, T-Dog, Tasha" I looked over to Daryl. "And that's everyone"

"What about him" Connor pointed to Daryl.

"Oh…that's Daryl"

Carl came running up to us. "Who's this?"

"This is Connor…he's a new member to our group"

"Oh Hi"

"Hey" Connor said.

I looked over to Daryl and he was staring at me and Connor…he noticed that I was tightly grabbing his arm.

"Come on Connor I'll show you to your room…you'll be…sharing a room with…me"

"Oh…Ok"

Before we walked away Carl grabbed my arm.

"Do you like him?" he whispered to me.

"No...I just me him" I laughed and scuffed his hair.

"Just put your bag on the mattress on the ground" I said.

"Why do you get the bed and I get mattress on the ground?"

"Because…I was here first"

He smiled.

"Here…" I threw him a can of soup.

"Thanks…So What's up with you and Daryl?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was a physiologist…I think I can tell when something's up"

"Nothing…"

"You can trust me"

"We…" I paused. "We sort of had or have something…and there is or was feelings there but I don't know anymore…"

"Oh…well that sucks"

"Yeah I'm stuck with him now…it's not like I can move and never have to see him again"

"So What Happened…?"

"My Ex-Fiancé came back and I never told Daryl that I was ever engaged because a week after we got engaged he cheated on me…when he came back Me and Daryl got into a fight…and we haven't spoken for months"

Connor didn't say anything.

"So what's your story, what did you do when the shit started to fly"

"Grabbed all the weapons I could find, got lots of gas, and looked for a safe place. I've been holding up here for months"

"Nice…"

"Nicole, Connor, Walkers let's go" Rick quietly said.

"Grab Your shit" I said.

We ran down the stairs and quickly jumped into the car with Glen and Maggie.

We rode up to the nearest highway, and took a pit stop.

"Where do we go now?" I said

"What do you say bout' hundred fifty up ahead" Daryl asked

"That was last week could be twice that many by now" Glen added

I walked over to Beth who was keeping watch.

"Hey Beth"

"Hi Nicole...New guy's hot"

"His names Connor...and no he's not hot..."

"He kind of is"

"Oh shush"

"Have you talked to Daryl yet?"

"No..."

"I think you should"

"Why?"

"You obviously have feelings for him"

"**Had **feelings for him"

"I think he still likes you"

"I don't think so"

Beth frowned.

I walked towards Connor...

"GEORGE!"

"My name's Connor"

"That's a stupid name...George, however is an awesome name."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You stick that tongue out at me one more time and I will cut it off"

"Well aren't you Mrs. Sunshine"

"Screw you"

"I'd love too"

Daryl looked over towards us...he looked PISSED.

"Looks like you've attracted some unwanted attention."

Connor looked towards him.

"He can go fuck a duck"

Rick walked up to me

"Nicole, wanna come hunting?"

"Is he coming?"

"Yes"

"Then No"

Tasha motioned for me to come.

"Why didn't you go hunting?"

"I didn't want to"

"Come on you really think I believe that bullshit you love hunting"

"Well…me and Daryl sort of had a thing and now we don't and I haven't talked to him all winter so….yeah"

"You and him were together?...like together together?"

"Yeah, Don't really like to talk about it much"

"Oh…so what's up with you and the new guy?"

"Connor, were friends"

"Just friends?"

"Yes just friends, fuck I just met him today"

Rick and Daryl quickly ran out of the woods.

"Everybody listen up, We found a prison" Rick said as he ran towards the group.

"A prison? Where?" Connor asked.

"Up the road a way's"

Everybody got in the vehicle's.

Rick was going to go in the prison and lock the gate to stop the walkers from overflowing to courtyard. Hershel and Carl took one tower, Me and Connor took the other. Everyone else waited outside the gates killing walkers.

"You think this prisons safe?" Connor asked me.

"Once we clear the walkers out yeah"

Rick went in Lori closed the gate after him, We all shot the walkers...Connor had a good shot, better than half the people in the group. Rick got the gate closed...this place was safe?


	11. Chapter 11 Hope Is Real

**A/N- Tah-Dah another chapter finally finished...Thanks for all the great reviews..Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Oh we haven't had this much space since we left the farm" Carol yelled.

Connor ran up to me and playfully pushed me.

"The fuck was that for?" I asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Nothing…it just bugs Daryl when we spend time together" he said smiling

I looked over to Daryl who was trying hard not to stare at us.

Nightfall came quickly and Daryl was keeping guard on top of an old RV by the looks of it.

We had a nice helping of squirrel.

Beth starting singing

"Of all the money that e'er I had I spent it in good company And all the harm I've ever done Alas it was to none but me"

Connor pulled me aside.

"What do you want?"

"Carol's kind of hitting on Daryl"

"What"

"Yeah she like wanna screw around?"

"Seriously?"

"I kid you not"

"Oh…" I sat down by the fire again as Daryl and the stupid bitch walked back.

Connor sat beside me. Daryl was staring. I moved closer the Connor and rested my head on his shoulder, he put his arm around me noticing how much it was pissing off Daryl.

Daryl just looked away, no one else really noticed because they were all listening to Beth and Maggie sing. It was dark out and I was tired. I felt warm sitting there with Connor, he made me feel…happy, safe. I don't know how else to explain it, he's like the non-asshole version of Daryl. Even though we've only known each other for a day I feel like I've known him my entire life. I closed my eyes and passed out on his shoulder.

I woke up with my head on Connors chest and his arms wrapped around me. His chest rising and falling to a beat.

"Oh god it's like the CDC all over again" I thought

I tried to get his arms off of my but he had a death grip on me. Rick was the only person up and he was laughing his ass off.

"Shut up" I quietly yelled.

"It's funny"

"No it's not he has a fucking death grip on me"

Rick just kept smiling…

"What are you smiling at now?"

"Look at Connors face"

I looked up and the ass was smiling.

"Oh my god…you little shit"

Connor opened his eyes "Morning Sunshine"

"Fuck you" I yelled and hit Connors chest.

Rick was rolling on the ground laughing, tears were coming out of his eyes. Lori was up and was quietly giggling.

I stood up and smacked Connor upside the head.

"You're such an ass" I said

"Nah…you're just upset because Rick was up and you didn't get to cuddle with me anymore" he smiled.

"Ha-ha nooooo"

Everybody slowly started to get up…

"Everybody ready?" Rick asked.

"Ready for what?" I responded.

"Oh yeah, you fell asleep early…we're moving in…getting into the prison…going in there hand to hand"

"Cool, I'm coming"

"Good, so is Glen, Maggie, Me, T-Dog, Connor and…Daryl"

"Ok…" I pulled out the knife that Daryl gave me the day after our camp got attacked back in Atlanta.

I walked over to Daryl and dropped the knife at his feet.

"Thought you'd want this back" I quickly turned around and walked away.

Lori saw how upset I was and came over to talk to me.

"Hey Nicole"

"Oh hi Lori…"

She didn't say anything for a while.

"Nicole, you listen to me. You're going to try and make things work out with Daryl ok? You still love him and he still loves you, he's just denying it right now…I saw the look on his face when you gave him his knife back, you didn't"

"But…"

"No buts… promise me that okay"

I paused

"I promise I will **try** to make things work out with Daryl…you really thinks he still loves me?"

"Yes…I really do"

"I don't know if I still love him though"

"Of course you do"

I walked back over to Connor and hit him again.

"What the fuck was that for?" he said rubbing his head.

"Nothing…just felt like hitting you" I smiled.

"Come on guys lets go" Rick said.

We went into the courtyard in tight formation, killing walkers whenever they got close. I slowly started to walk ahead but Daryl put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"No" he said.

That was the first word Daryl has said to me in over 8 months. That was the first time we had any physical contact in over 8 months. I couldn't speak all I did was nod and back up.

We got to one of the guard towers and hid…one of the gates was open and it was letting walkers out. Walkers came around the corner with riot suits and tear gas helmets.

Daryl fired his crossbow but the arrow just bounced off.

"How the fuck are we supposed to kill these walkers" I yelled

I turned around and Maggie lifted up one of their helmets and stuck the knife underneath.

"You see that!?" she said all excited.

I was getting ready to kill one when Connor stuck the knife up its head.

"You stole my kill asshole"

"DARYL" Rick yelled.

I looked over and Rick and Daryl slammed the gate shut.

"We ready to move in?" Glen asked.

Rick was just about to answer.

"No" I said.

"Why not?"

"That's a civilian, it might be overrun from the inside"

"Can't miss a blind spot, we gotta move in" Rick added.

"You guys move in, I'm going to help get all the stuff together"

"Okay"

"I'll help Nicole" Maggie said

"You boys have fun" I said.

The rest of us gathered everything and waited outside the doors.

About 30 minutes later Rick motioned us to come in

"Is it safe" Hershel asked as we walked in.

"This cell block is" Rick proudly said. "Everybody got pick a cell,"

Daryl snorted "I aint sleeping in no cage…I'll take the perch"

I quickly ran up the stairs to the cell in the corner and threw my bag on the top bunk, and gently set my guitar against the wall. I jumped on the bed.

"These beds are sooo damn comfy"

"You sharing a room with anyone yet"

I looked up and Connor was there

"No…"

"Good…" he tossed his bag on the bottom bunk.

He looked at my guitar

"You play?"

"Yeah"

"You sing?"

"Yeah"

"Can I hear"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't sing anymore"

"Why not?"

"Because…I only sing in bars"

"Why?"

"STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS"

"Why?" He smiled.

I smacked him across the face.

"Ow" he rubbed his cheek.

"Poor baby…I didn't even hit you hard…want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes please" He smiled and laughed.

"I'm not kissing your cheek"

"But you just said"

"I was joking"

"I'll cry" He quivered his bottom lip.

"Fine..." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly. "Happy now?"

"My cheek feels better already"

I shook my head and laughed. I left our cell and walked over to Tasha.

"You got a cell yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sharing with Beth and Hershel…who you sharing with?"

"Connor"

"Really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes…I'll be fine"

"Ok, Goodnight"

"Night"

I got all comfy in my prison bed and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 Prisoners

**A/N- Hey guys, just a note i changed something in chapter 7, 8,9, i changed Nicole living with Melre and Daryl from 5 years to 1o years other than that everythings the same so that means Nicole is 29 now. just thought u should know**

* * *

Me and Daryl were running. Out of bullets and arrows. Both exhausted. Walkers everywhere getting closer and closer to us. Daryl shoved me ahead. I looked back as the walkers piled on top of him

"DARYL" I screamed as walkers ripped him to pieces.

His voice screaming made my heart break.

I woke up with a panic, breathing heavily. I almost screamed Daryl's name.

"Nicole, are you okay?" Connor asked.

"Yeah…just a bad dream"

"Wanna talk about it"

"No…I'm good, I'm going to go get some fresh air" I tried to fight back the tears.

I jumped down from the bed and headed for the stairs.

Daryl was sleeping right by the stairs…he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I wanted so badly just to lie there with him…just for a minute.

I snuck past him and headed down the stairs and went outside.

"Nobody's out here awesome I can cry now" I thought.

Great Lori was right, I still love Daryl…I missed having him with me.

I stood outside for a while watching the walkers bang against the fences.

I came back inside and Rick was already up.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Had a bad dream…needed some fresh air"

"A bad dream, about what?"

I took a deep breath. "Me and Daryl were running from walkers and he pushed me ahead to save me…and he died"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"We're going to scope out the rest of the prison later…you coming?"

"Maybe…I can stay back and look after Carl if you want"

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No…I love the little bugger"

"Thanks"

"No problem Rick"

Everybody was up and Rick, Glen, Maggie, Hershel, Daryl, T-Dog, and Connor were all going out to scope out the prison. I was sitting on the stairs.

Carl walked there way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rick asked him

"I'm coming with you"

"No…you're not…If things go down…you could be the last man standing…we need you here for that"

Carl nodded and turned away

"Hey" Rick grabbed his shoulder "You stay in Nicole's sights at all times"

"Isn't she coming?"

"No"

Carl walked over to me.

"Why aren't you going with them?"

"Didn't get a good sleep"

"Why not?"

"Bad dream"

"Oh…Ok"

Beth walked by and Carl smiled.

"She's seventeen Casanova"

"What?"

"I saw that smile you gave her…you like her don't you"

Carl laughed "No"

"Yes you do"

"How do you talk to girls?"

"Pardon me"

"I don't know how to talk to girls…can you teach me?"

"Know what…You should talk to Connor he's a real ladies man" I joked.

"Really?" he laughed

"Oh yes…he knows how to talk to a girl and not get pepper sprayed"

Carl laughed more

"I think Connor likes you…like…likes you likes you"

"Don't think so…He's just a really good friend"

"He better be"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're supposed to be with Daryl"

"Oh really now"

"Yeah…he still likes you"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Cause its true"

"Don't think so"

"Well I do…Daryl needs to stop acting like a child and tell you how he feels about you before he loses you"

"Your mom tell you to say that"

"N-no"

"Oh really Lori…setting your child up to give me relationship advice" I yelled.

"It was the only way you'd listen" she yelled back.

Me and Carl were cleaning guns when we heard screaming.

"OPEN THE DOOR" Rick yelled.

I ran towards the door and opened it.

"Oh god what happened?" I frantically asked.

Hershel was on a push table. His right leg cut off and bleeding everywhere.

"He got bit" Rick said.

Daryl was pointing his crossbow at one of the doors.

"Daryl…what are you doing" I walked towards him.

"Go back Nicole" he said.

"Not until you answer my question"

"NOW" He yelled.

Before I walked away 5 prisoners walked through the door.

"That's far enough"

"Cell block C, Cell 4 that's mine gringo" One man with long black hair said. "Let me in"

"Todays you lucky day fella's" Daryl started. "you've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, your free to go"

"What cha' got going on in there"

"Aint none of your concern"

"Don't be telling me what's my concern" He drew his gun and Daryl stepped closer.

"Chill man" A large African American man said "Dudes leg is messed up, besides we free now"

"Yeah, I gotta check on my old lady." Another man said.

"Man's gotta point" Daryl said pushing me back.

"Stop it Daryl" I muttered.

"Group of civilians breaking into a prison you have no business being in, got me thinking there is no place to go"

"Why don't you go find out" Daryl said.

"Maybe we'll just go now" A man with long blonde hair said.

"Hey we aren't going nowhere" The man with black hair said.

"And you aint coming in neither" T-Dog said as he came around the corner.

"Hey this is my house my rules I go where I damn well please"

"Not your house anymore" I said.

"Shut your fucking mouth bitch"

"Don't fucking speak like that to a girl" Daryl hissed. "Now I'm going to tell you one more time Leave"

"I'm not going to leave"

"Aint nothing for you here why don't you go back to your-"

"Hey-hey hey hey" Rick interrupted him. "Everyone relax there's no need for this"

"How many of you in there"

"Too many for you to handle" Rick said.

"Why don't you take your wounded guy to a hospital?"

"How long you guys been in there?"

"292 days"

"294 according to my" The blonde was cut off

"Shut up"

" We were thinking that the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now… But.." one of them said.

"Yeah. Half the population's been wiped out. Probably more." Rick said.

"Aint no way" a slim African American said.

"See for yourself" Rick answered and pointed at the door that led outside.

I was about to walk out but Daryl grabbed me.

"No…you stay back"

"I'm not staying back…I'm coming with you guys"

"I'm not asking"

"Neither am I"

I freed myself from his grip and walked away.

Connor came out of the cell and ran after me.

"Saw you talking to Daryl…how'd it go"

"Not good…whenever we talk now he's always yelling at me or telling me what I can or can't do"

"Oh he's just being over protective of you…I bet that's just Daryl language for I care about you"

"Maybe…he kind of stood up for me though"

"Aww…see he does still love you"

"Shut up"

"So what's up with the prisoners?"

"One of them called me a bitch so…kind of assholes" I paused "At least that one is" I pointed to the black haired man.

Rick and the group were face to face with the prisoners.

"Dammit" I ran over to them.

"We took it, set you free. It's ours. We spilled blood." Rick hissed.

"We're moving back into our cell block" the prisoner snarled.

"Aint no fucking way that is happening" I hissed.

The man stepped towards me. "What'd you say"

Connor grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Stay out of it"

"There are other cell blocks" the blonde went on, but the black haired man ignored him.

"You could leave" Daryl, who was pointing his crossbow at the man with the gun, growled and gave him a death glare. "Try your luck out on the road."

"Come on Tomas, let's just get another cell" The blonde said.

"Wow Tomas, that's a name…, your parents must have hated you" I said.

He glared at me.

"How much food you got left in that cafeteria?" Rick asked.

"There's only a little left" Tomas said.

"You give us half we'll help clear out a cell block for you"

"Didn't you hear me there's only a little left"

"It's either that or leave" I said.

We all made our way to the cafeteria. I was the first one there and noticed the big stockpile of food.

"You call this a little?" I asked.

"It goes fast" Tomas said.

"Uh-Huh"

We started grabbing boxes and boxes of food and hauled it back to our cell.

"Grubs here" I yelled "Open up"

Carl ran to the door.

"Holy, that's a lot of food" he said excitingly

"Well there's a lot more than this"

Rick, T-Dog, Glen, Connor and Daryl hauled in the rest of the food.

I quickly ran into my cell and got my gun and knife.

"Where you going now?" Tasha asked.

"We're going to go help the prisoners clear out a cell block"


	13. Chapter 13 Clearin Out

**A/N Another short chap. since this one is so short i'll upload another chap. later today! Thanks for the reviews i always enjoy reading your feedback**

* * *

We were starting to get ready to help the other prisoners move into their own cell block when Connor pulled me aside.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I come?"

"Cause if the whole thing with Daryl…"

"Connor…I'm a grown woman, I can set aside my personal feelings for a while to help the group"

"Ok" He sighed.

"You guys got names?" I asked.

"Axel"

"Big Tiny"

"Andrew"

"Oscar"

We headed down to Cell Block B.

"Stay in tight formation…Aim for their heads"

"I know how to kill a man" Tomas hissed.

"I'm sure you do" I muttered.

The first walkers came around the corner and a fucking prison riot broke out. Two of them held one back while the other stabbed him several times in the stomach and chest. The other two started kicking the walker on the ground.

"For Fucks sake" I yelled.

I walked towards the walkers and pulled out my knife. I drove the knife into both the walkers' heads.

"Gotta be the brain" I hissed.

We continued walking and five more walkers came around the corner.

"The Brain" Rick said.

Axel darted forward and smashed a crowbar into the walkers head.

"Like that?" He asked

Rick nodded.

The others darted forward and started killing the walkers.

I just stood there watching them…

"Amateurs" I muttered.

I heard someone scream…it was Big Tiny. A walker had scratched his shoulder.

"I'm fine…" he said.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm fine…" he said again "I'm fine…I'm not sick"

"You cut the old dudes leg off" Andrew said.

"Look where the mark is" Rick said.

"Could we lock him up? Quarantine him ya' know"

Before Rick could answer Tomas smashed his machete into Big Tiny's head and started beating o him…blood splattered everywhere. He got up looked at Rick then walked along.

"You see the look on his face" Daryl muttered to Rick

"He makes one move" Rick said

"Just give me the signal"

Connor and I were at the back of the group.

"So…Tomas…He's a character" He said.

"Yeah No shit"

I was watching Daryl…staring at him Connor noticed.

"Go ahead…"

"What?"

"Go walk with him…I know you want to…I can see it"

"Mm-m" I shook my head.

"C'mon…" He tried to shove me forward.

"No Connor"

We reached the doors to Cell Block B. Rick tossed the keys towards Tomas.

"I aint opening that" Tomas snapped.

"If you want this cell block you are" Rick said.

Tomas grabbed the handles.

"Only open one door…we need to keep this controlled" Rick stated.

"You Bitches ready?" Tomas said.

He pulled the handles but they wouldn't open. He tried again and again.

"I got this" He hissed.

He pulled once more and both doors flew open.

"I SAID ONE DOOR" Rick screamed.

"Shit happens" Tomas snapped.

We started killing walkers. Tomas sliced one of the walkers heads in half and his blade came awfully close to Rick's head. Tomas then grabbed a walker and threw it towards Rick. Daryl rushed over and killed it and helped Rick up. All the walkers were dead.

"It was coming at me bro" Tomas said

"Yeah I get it…I get it…Shit happens" Rick said.

Ricks hand started to twitch. I could already tell what was going to happen. He swung his hand up and dug his machete into Tomas head. He dropped and Rick kicked him of the knife.

"No" Andrew screamed and ran at Rick.

Rick knocked him over and Andrew quickly got up and ran.

"I got him" Rick said and ran after him.

"Get down on your knees" Daryl hissed at the other prisoners.

He pointed his crossbow at Oscar and I pointed my gun at Axel.

Axel started whining and pleaded for his life. Rick walked in and pointed his gun at Axel. He pleaded more and more.

Rick walked towards Oscar and pointed his gun at him "What about you"

"I aint never pleaded for my life before, and I aint gonna start now" Oscar said.

Rick lowered his gun and we took the prisoners to their cell block.

"You're just going to leave us here" Axel whined.

"Take it or leave it" I hissed.

Axel looked at all the dead bodies.

"They guys were my friends, they were good people"

"Yeah, that's why they were in prison" I muttered.

"This is sick man" Oscar said.

"You wanna see sick, you should see what's outside, this is nothing compared to outside" Daryl said.

We all walked away.

"Sorry bout' your friends" Daryl said to them.

I walked over to Tasha.

"Hey Tash"

"Hey Nicole"

"How's it going with Lori?"

"Good…how'd it go with the prisoners?"

"Eh- 3 are dead"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Oh, well I'm going to sleep I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok, Night"

I went into my cell and lied down. Connor walked in.

"I'm so fucking tired I don't want to do anything ever again."

"Then go to sleep" He laughed

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I have too much on my mind right now to sleep"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now"

"Ok, if you ever need to talk I'm here"

"Thanks Connor…and can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why are you being so nice to me? We just met a couple days ago"

"You remind me of my sister"

"You had a sister?"

He nodded.

"Tell me about her, how old was she? What was she like?"

"Well, she was 28, and she was exactly like you, same personality, you two even look alike"

I got off my bed and hugged Connor.

He hugged me back but didn't say anything.

"Night Connor" I climbed back on to my bed.

"Night Nicole"


	14. Chapter 14 FUCK YOU HOPE

**A/N- Another short chap. please review!**

* * *

I was sitting in my prison cell when I heard screaming…I looked around and there were walkers everywhere, Daryl grabbed my arm

"We gotta go" he yelled and dragged me away.

"Wha-What happened" I said.

"Prison got over run…don't know if anyone else made it out"

"Why'd you come back for me?"

He didn't say anything.

We walked around the corner and 4 walkers tackled Daryl to the ground, before I could help him he got bit

"DARYL" His name escaped my lips when I woke up. I looked around the place…it was just a dream.

"Fuck me" I whispered

"Nicole what happened?" Connor asked.

"Bad dream"

Connor sat up and patted his bed. "Come talk to Connor"

I got up and sat beside him. He put his arm around me.

"It was like the same dream I had last time"

Connor looked at me weird.

"Oh yeah…I didn't tell you about it…Well the dream always starts different but it always ends the same"

"How does it end?" he asked.

"Daryl dies…"

Connor didn't say anything.

"Daryl saves me then he gets bit"

"You should go talk to him about it"

"Ha…No"

"Why not?"

"Whenever we talk we get into a fight…I don't want to fight with him anymore…I would rather never talk to him again…the talk to him every day and fight with him, it's not worth it"

"Please…promise me you'll go talk to him…"

"Fine…I'll talk to him for you and Lori"

"Ok…go talk to him"

"Not now he's sleeping…I'll talk to him this afternoon"

"Promise me"

"I promise mother"

"Thanks" He kissed my forehead and I hugged him.

I lied back down and fell asleep for a while.

When I woke up Connor was gone and so was everybody else in the prison.

I walked outside and everyone was out there, Glen, Daryl, Connor, and Rick were going to kill some of the walkers on the outside. Everybody else was watching Hershel. He had his crutches and was walking.

I ran up to them.

"Way to go Hershel" I said.

He smiled at me.

"You ready to race?" Carl asked him.

"Give me a few more days, I'll take you home"

Carl laughed.

Lori breathed heavily.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the baby's just playing soccer"

We all laughed.

I turned around and saw a herd of walkers heading our way.

"WALKERS" I screamed.

Everybody took off in different directions. Lori and Carl went with Maggie, Carol, Tasha and T-Dog was together and I went with Hershel, and Beth. The others starting running towards us.

Me, Beth and Hershel ran for on off the enclosed areas. A walkers was closing in on Hershel.

"Daddy" Beth yelled.

He turned around and bashed the walker in the face with his crutch. We got in the area and shut the gate we put one of Hershel's crutched to stop the door from opening. I backed up.

"Ow" I screamed.

I cut my arm on a piece of metal sticking out from the gate. I quickly cut off one of my sleeves and wrapped it around the cut.

"You okay?" Beth asked.

"Yeah"

"Where's Lori?" Rick asked as he and the others ran up to us.

"She's with Maggie and Carl" Beth answered.

"Did anyone get bit?"

"T did, I don't think anyone else did" I said.

I whimpered in pain. My arm was throbbing, I was bleeding, and it hurt like a bitch. I tried to hide my arm so the others wouldn't notice.

"Who would do something like this?" Glen asked.

Rick looked towards them prisoners.

"You think they did it?" Connor asked.

"Who else"

A loud siren went off. It sounded like a buzzer from a basketball game.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" Daryl yelled.

We all started shooting at the sirens to stop the noise. The boys ran towards the prisoners.

"FUCK" I screamed.

"Let me see" Hershel said.

He examined the cut.

"There's nothing I can really do about it right now, just apply pressure"

I nodded.

Beth sat beside me.

"You sure you're okay"

"Yeah"

The boys ran back to the prison and ran inside.

My bleeding stopped. They were gone for at least 15-20 minutes before the came out.

I ran out towards them

"W-What happened" I asked.

"Andrew Happened" Rick hissed.

"Andrew, I thought he was dead"

"Well he is now"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Carol, Tasha and T didn't make it" Connor said.

"What about Lori? Carl or Maggie"

"Were going back in to look for them" Rick said.

Before I could say anything else we heard a baby crying. We all looked to see Carl and Maggie holding the baby. Maggie was covered in blood and was in tears. Carl just had a blank expression on his face.

Rick walked towards Maggie "Wh-where-where is she?"

Maggie sniffed and started to cry.

Rick buried his face in his hands and walked towards Carl

"Ohh no, no, no, no" Rick was crying. He collapsed and fell on the ground.

**A/N- Im sorry i didnt want to kill T-Dog but i wanted that bitch carol dead...**


	15. Chapter 15 Getting Through More Shit!

**A/N- UGH! Another short chap. I promise the next one will be longer...much longer...Please review i enjoy reading all of your feedback...and yes Connor see's nicole as a sister!**

* * *

"Rick…Rick….RICK" Daryl said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

Rick was staring into space.

"How's she doing?" I asked Hershel who was looking at the baby.

"She's okay…she's going to need formula or she won't make it"

"No" Daryl said. "We aint losing another one, Not her"

We all nodded.

"I'll go make a run" Daryl said.

"I'll go to" Maggie said.

"Me too" Glen said.

"Nicole" Daryl motioned me to come. "Kid just lost his mom and his dad aint doing so hot"

"I'll keep an eye on them" I said.

Rick got up picked up the axe and ran into the prison.

"Rick" Maggie called after him.

He didn't listen. He just headed on into the prison.

Daryl, Maggie and Glen walked towards the Car.

"You okay?" Connor asked.

"Oh yeah my arms fine"

"I wasn't talking about your arm"

I knew that he was talking about Lori.

"Yeah"

Glen walked back.

"I'm not going their taking the bike"

"Ok…we should probably go clear out the prison"

"We will, you're not…shouldn't be doing anything when you're hurt"

"Fine" I hissed

The boys went in and came out about 15 minutes later.

"Our area's clear, we can go back in now"

Everybody rushed inside.

"So…when are we going to start digging the graves? Better sooner than later" Glen asked.

"We can start in a bit." I said.

I started chewing my nails.

"You worried about him?" Connor asked.

I turned around to see him. "A little"

"He'll come back…"

"He better" I muttered.

"That's the spirit" Connor gently punched my shoulder and went to look for Glen.

"Come on Glen we got graves to dig" Connor yelled.

"Coming" Glen yelled back.

The boys started digging. I watched them.

The prisoners walked up to them and were talk to them for a while. I walked up to the fence when Connor and Glen started to head back.

"What's going on" I asked.

"They offered to finish the graves" Connor said.

"Have you heard from Rick yet?" Glen asked.

I shook my head.

"I'll go check on him later" Glen said.

"We've lost so many people" I said.

"Good people" Connor said.

"If it wasn't for T, it could've been a lot worse, he shut that gate, he stopped the walkers from coming"

"It's not going to be the same without them"

Glen looked towards the prisoners.

"Part of me wishes that we killed all of them on sight"

Me and Connor nodded.

"I swear, if either one of them make any wrong move I'm putting a bullet in both of their asses"

Connor and Glen smiled a little.

"We should head back" Glen said.


	16. Chapter 16 Talking to the Dead

**A/N- Finally done another chap. its a longer one too. I really hope you enjoy this chapter i had to have alot of self restraint writing it**

* * *

Daryl and Maggie just got back from their run.

Daryl walked towards Beth and took the baby. He rocked her back and forth in his arms and tried to get her to drink the formula.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked.

"Not yet" Carl started. "I was thinking maybe Sophia, then there's Carol, And, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia, or, Lori" Carl took a deep breath

"I don't know" He muttered.

Daryl looked back at the baby who was drinking from the bottle.

"You like that? You like that sweetheart" Daryl said. "Little-Ass Kicker" He laughed "There's that name too huh- Little ass kicker?"

Everyone else laughed. The baby fell asleep in Daryl's arms and he handed her back to Beth.

Daryl noticed I was holding my arm and there was blood showing through the cloth"

"What happened?" He asked and walked towards me.

"Nothing" I said quietly.

"Let me see" he hissed.

"No, I'm fine"

He walked closer me and grabbed my arm. He pulled the cloth off my arm and examined the cut.

"When'd you get this?"

"When we got attacked, I cut it on the gate"

Daryl pulled out his knife and cut my other sleeve off. He wiped the blood of my arm and then wrapped the sleeve around my arm to stop my cut from bleeding again.

"Ow" I mumbled.

"Sorry"

He looked at me for a second, and then quickly looked back down at my arm.

"There, all better" He quietly said then walked away.

I rubbed my arm and watched Daryl as he went to eat breakfast. I smiled and then walked outside.

I walked over to Lori's grave with a beer in one hand and a box in the other. I sat down in front of her grave and put my beer down.

"Hey Lori" I spoke softly.

"How's it going?...Your probably doing better than we are here aren't you?..." I paused

"Everybody's doing better than we are" I wiped the tears off my face.

"At least the baby's doing well. Maggie and Daryl went out for a run and got some powdered formula" I fiddled with the box in my hands.

"I miss you…I miss talking to you, you always knew the right thing to say and I'm not the only one that thinks that"

I choked up "The groups falling apart…were losing everybody. First Amy, then Jim, Jacqui, Sophia, Dale, Shane, T-Dog…" I paused

"Carol…Ricks lost it…I haven't seen him since he went looking for you" I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"I don't think I can deal with another death in the group…I can't lose anyone else that I care about…Not Rick, not Carl, not Connor, not Daryl, not anyone" I breathed heavily.

"I'm trying to keep the promise I made to you…the one about trying to make things work with Daryl, you remember that?...Of course you do you were the one who brought it up in the first place" I laughed quietly.

"Progress report…Going okay actually. Daryl helped me when I cut my arm after we got attacked. He stuck up for me when Tomas called me a bitch so that's good right? Connor thinks that if Daryl loves me he'll come around….I really hope he's right…you were right…I still love Daryl…"

I looked down at the box I was holding "Oh yeah…I have your birthday present"

I opened the box and pulled out a gold necklace with a cross, heart and star on it and dangled it in the air.

"Found this in one of the houses over the winter"

I leaned forward and put it around her cross. I opened my beer and clinked it against the cross.

"Happy Birthday" I took a small sip from my beer and stood up. I rubbed the necklace between my fingers

"I'll see you later Lori" I said as I walked back towards the prison.

I bumped into Daryl on the way back.

"Oh sorry" I quietly said.

"Nicole are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah…I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Thanks, for uh-"

"No problem" He said.

I walked back towards the prison and went inside.

"Hi" Maggie said.

"Oh, hey Maggie"

"You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Your eyes are watering"

"Oh" I quickly wiped my eyes on the collar of my shirt.

"What happened?"

"Went to go visit Lori's grave"

"Oh…did Daryl talk to you?"

"Not really, he just asked if I was okay, why are you asking?"

"Cause he told me that he went out there to talk to you"

I smiled a bit.

"See ya' later" I said quietly then walked to my cell.

Connor was there.

"Did you talk to Daryl yet?" He asked.

'No, haven't gotten the chance to yet"

"Go talk to him now"

"Connor…I really don't want to right now, I promise you I will talk to him tomorrow" I put and 'X' over my heart.

"You better" He said and lied down.

"Night Nicole"

"Night Con"

I woke up the next morning and immediately went to go find Daryl.

"Daryl…" I started "Can I talk to you?" I motioned for him to go outside.

"Sure" He mumbled and followed me outside.

"I don't really know how to put this so I'll just say it"

Daryl looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not telling you I was engaged, I'm sorry for not talking to you all winter, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had a miscarriage, I'm just sorry Daryl" I started to cry.

Daryl didn't say anything. He just looked at me with these sad eyes.

"Y-you were pregnant?" He finally said.

I slowly nodded.

"When? What happened?"

"I found out the night when Nick showed up, I don't know how far along I wad" I said. "The next morning I work up early, I went for a walk and I took a really hard fall…I'm guessing that's when I lost the baby"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd blame yourself"

"Of course I'd blame myself it was my fucking fault" Daryl almost yelled. He sounded mad.

"It wasn't your fault though, I shouldn't have gone for that walk"

"Yes it was my fucking fault, I wouldn't have fucking over-reacted you would've gone for that stupid fucking walk and you wouldn't have had a miscarriage!" He yelled and took his hand of my shoulder.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" I screamed at him.

He was startled by how loud I was, I had never yelled at him.

I rubbed my forehead. "M- Sorry" I said again. "I didn't mean to yell at you"

"Stop fucking apologizing" He hissed.

"Hmph"

It was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry" Daryl spoke up.

I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," He said again. "I shouldn't have yelled at you…I-"

"I know Daryl…" My voice was calm now. "You don't need to apologize…its okay"

He smiled a little. I forced one back.

I tried hard to fight back the words 'I love you'. I breathed heavily. Daryl walked closer to me and put his hands on my waist. He rested his forehead against the top of my head. I put my hands around him.

"Daryl…" I looked up at him. "I don't want to rush into things this time"

He nodded.

I put my head back on his chest and kissed it lightly.

"I missed you…" Daryl quietly said.

"I missed you too"

Daryl backed up a bit and put his hands on the side of my face. He just stared deep into my eyes and I stared back into his. I leaned forward and kissed him. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

He pulled away for a second.

"I thought you didn't want to rush into things"

"This isn't rushing" I smiled.

He kissed me back this time. I can't think of a moment were I have ever been happier. I wanted Daryl more than I ever have before. I couldn't let him know that though. I just enjoyed the moment knowing that sooner it would end. Hopefully Later rather sooner!

**A/N- Tah Dah...Together again! Gonna have some Michonne action coming in the next chap. i havent even started to write it yet so it might take me a while PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17 New Comer

**A/N- Hey guys im sorry its taken me such a long time to update but i just started watching vampire diaries (i watched the entire first season in 2 days) and i started writing a fanfic for it...this is a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer i promise it will also be the last one before walking dead returns i hope you like it!**

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

We were on about our 3rd housing development. Scavenging the houses for anything and everything. Spending a night or two and then moving along whenever walkers would get near. We have spent about 3 days here.

"Nicole…Nicole" Carl quietly whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…what's up buddy?"

"Can't sleep…bad dream"

I sat up and patted on the worn down mattress.

"Come talk to me"

Carl snuck away from his dad and sat beside me.

"What was the dream about?"

Carl sighed.

"Shane…I didn't get to Dad quick enough and Shane bit him"

I rubbed his back.

"If it makes you feel any better my dreams haven't been that nice either"

Carl smiled a little. "At least their only dreams"

I smiled.

Carl yawned and rested his head on my shoulder. I put my arm around him rubbing his shoulder. It wasn't long before Carl fell asleep.

The door swung open and I pushed away from Daryl. Glen and Maggie walked out.

"Where you guys going"

"We're going for a run, we'll be back soon"

"Okay, be safe"

"Yeah we will"

Me and Daryl walked back inside.

"M' going to my cell" I muttered to Daryl

He nodded.

I walked in my cell and Connor was there.

"Do you ever leave this cell?" I joked.

"Yeah…" He muttered and looked up at me. "Ooo. Look who's glowing like a Christmas tree"

"Shut up"

"What happened? Did you talk to Daryl?"

"Yes I talked to Daryl…and no I will not tell you what he said"

"Why not?"

"It's my personal business Connor"

"Fine" He grunted.

"Don't be a baby" I muttered.

Connor chuckled.

Glen and Maggie were gone for over an hour and I was starting to get worried. I heard footsteps coming to the door. We all heard the footsteps. Rick walked in and walked straight to his baby. He picked her up and tears filled his eyes.

Rick walked outside and most of us followed him. It was warm and sunny out. Walkers were banging against the fence.

"Rick…" I said pointing to someone or something carrying a basket.

Rick handed Carl the baby and me and him ran towards the fence to see that is was a woman. She had baby formula and was hurt bad. She was covered in walker blood. She touched her wound and whimpered. The walkers started to turn at her and she pulled out her Katana and started slicing and dicing them. She fell back on the ground she was going to pass out.

"I'm going to go help her" I yelled.

I ran to the Gate and swung it open. I started stabbing walkers left and right. I heard a gunshot. Rick was now shooting walkers.

He rushed to the woman and carried her into the prison. She was unconscious now.

Rick gently set her down on the floor and got Hershel to examine the wound.

"Hmmm…It's a gunshot wound, I could easily stitch it up right now"

"Better do it while she's out"

Hershel stitched up the wound and the woman woke up shortly after.

"Where'd you come from?" Rick asked.

The lady didn't say anything.

"Why do you have this" Rick held up the basket full of formula.

I stepped forward. "Let me talk to her"

"Hi…our friends went out to get this, what happened to them"

She still didn't say anything.

"We want answers now!" I yelled and grabbed her wound

She yelled and jumped back. "Don't you ever touch me again" she growled.

"You better start talking or you'll have bigger problems than a gunshot wound" Daryl raised his crossbow at her.

"There's this town, Woodbury, ran by this dude call the governor"

"He take them" I asked.

She nodded.

"Do you know a way in?"

"Place is secure from walkers but we could slip our way through"

"Good we'll leave soon" I walked back to my cell.

Daryl followed. "Uh-uh"

"What?" I asked.

"Nope, you're not coming"

"Daryl…I'm coming whether you like it or not" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please stay back"

"No Daryl…I'm coming you guys need me"

"Fine" he muttered and quickly kissed me.

"I gotta go get my gun and knife"

Daryl nodded.

I walked in my cell and Connor was standing there with a stupid smirk on his face.

"I saaawww thhaaaat" He sang.

"Saw what?"

"You know what…you sucking face with Daryl"

"I didn't make out with him it was a quick kiss"

"Sure"

"And who says sucking face?"

"Me" Connor put his thumb on his chest.

"You coming' with us"

Connor nodded.

"Good let's head out before it gets to dark"


	18. Chapter 18 Woodbury

**A/N- Im sorry its taken me such a long time to update...ive been busy with christmas well this is the last chapter until walking dead returns...I hope u like it...PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

We were on about our 3rd housing development. Scavenging the houses for anything and everything. Spending a night or two and then moving along whenever walkers would get near. We have spent about 3 days here.

"Nicole…Nicole" Carl quietly whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…what's up buddy?"

"Can't sleep…bad dream"

I sat up and patted on the worn down mattress.

"Come talk to me"

Carl snuck away from his dad and sat beside me.

"What was the dream about?"

Carl sighed.

"Shane…I didn't get to Dad quick enough and Shane bit him"

I rubbed his back.

"If it makes you feel any better my dreams haven't been that nice either"

Carl smiled a little. "At least their only dreams"

I smiled.

Carl yawned and rested his head on my shoulder. I put my arm around him rubbing his shoulder. It wasn't long before Carl fell asleep.

The door swung open and I pushed away from Daryl. Glen and Maggie walked out.

"Where you guys going"

"We're going for a run, we'll be back soon"

"Okay, be safe"

"Yeah we will"

Me and Daryl walked back inside.

"M' going to my cell" I muttered to Daryl

He nodded.

I walked in my cell and Connor was there.

"Do you ever leave this cell?" I joked.

"Yeah…" He muttered and looked up at me. "Ooo. Look who's glowing like a Christmas tree"

"Shut up"

"What happened? Did you talk to Daryl?"

"Yes I talked to Daryl…and no I will not tell you what he said"

"Why not?"

"It's my personal business Connor"

"Fine" He grunted.

"Don't be a baby" I muttered.

Connor chuckled.

Glen and Maggie were gone for over an hour and I was starting to get worried. I heard footsteps coming to the door. We all heard the footsteps. Rick walked in and walked straight to his baby. He picked her up and tears filled his eyes.

Rick walked outside and most of us followed him. It was warm and sunny out. Walkers were banging against the fence.

"Rick…" I said pointing to someone or something carrying a basket.

Rick handed Carl the baby and me and him ran towards the fence to see that is was a woman. She had baby formula and was hurt bad. She was covered in walker blood. She touched her wound and whimpered. The walkers started to turn at her and she pulled out her Katana and started slicing and dicing them. She fell back on the ground she was going to pass out.

"I'm going to go help her" I yelled.

I ran to the Gate and swung it open. I started stabbing walkers left and right. I heard a gunshot. Rick was now shooting walkers.

He rushed to the woman and carried her into the prison. She was unconscious now.

Rick gently set her down on the floor and got Hershel to examine the wound.

"Hmmm…It's a gunshot wound, I could easily stitch it up right now"

"Better do it while she's out"

Hershel stitched up the wound and the woman woke up shortly after.

"Where'd you come from?" Rick asked.

The lady didn't say anything.

"Why do you have this" Rick held up the basket full of formula.

I stepped forward. "Let me talk to her"

"Hi…our friends went out to get this, what happened to them"

She still didn't say anything.

"We want answers now!" I yelled and grabbed her wound

She yelled and jumped back. "Don't you ever touch me again" she growled.

"You better start talking or you'll have bigger problems than a gunshot wound" Daryl raised his crossbow at her.

"There's this town, Woodbury, ran by this dude call the governor"

"He take them" I asked.

She nodded.

"Do you know a way in?"

"Place is secure from walkers but we could slip our way through"

"Good we'll leave soon" I walked back to my cell.

Daryl followed. "Uh-uh"

"What?" I asked.

"Nope, you're not coming"

"Daryl…I'm coming whether you like it or not" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please stay back"

"No Daryl…I'm coming you guys need me"

"Fine" he muttered and quickly kissed me.

"I gotta go get my gun and knife"

Daryl nodded.

I walked in my cell and Connor was standing there with a stupid smirk on his face.

"I saaawww thhaaaat" He sang.

"Saw what?"

"You know what…you sucking face with Daryl"

"I didn't make out with him it was a quick kiss"

"Sure"

"And who says sucking face?"

"Me" Connor put his thumb on his chest.

"You coming' with us"

Connor nodded.

"Good let's head out before it gets to dark"

CHAPTER 18

Me, Daryl, Rick, Connor, Oscar, and the woman got our stuff ready.

"You got a name" I asked her.

"Michonne"

"I've never heard that name before"

"It's unique" She snapped.

"Just like you" I muttered.

"Let's go" Rick called out.

We left. We started walking through the woods. Rick was talking to Daryl.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Connor asked me.

"How should I know?"

"Just asking…they're probably talking about you"

"No…they're probably talking about a plan on how to get Glen and Maggs back"

"Maybe, Maybe not"

"Get down stay close" Rick called back. "Walkers up ahead"

"There's too many of them" I said back.

"Look a cabin" Daryl said and we ran to the cabin.

The door was unlocked. We all rushed in.

"What's that smell" I said.

"Looks like Lassie came home" Daryl said pointing to a dead dog on the ground.

"Really Daryl? Jokes at a time like this" I teased.

"Shh" Rick pointed towards something moving underneath bed covers.

I drew my gun. I walked towards the bed and drew the covers off. There was a man there.

"What are you doing in my house?" He snapped and pulled a rifle on us.

"Shh keep it down" I whispered.

"No get out"

"We will but we can't right now"

"No…I'm calling the cops"

"Look…" I pointed to Rick. "He is a cop"

"Show me your badge"

"Ok…ok" Rick reached into his pocket.

Then man shot at him and ran for the door. Before he could open it Michonne stuck her katana through his heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Oscar yelled.

"He was going to open the door" Michonne snapped.

"I have a plan" I said and looked at the body.

Without even explaining it Rick, Daryl and Connor knew exactly what I was talking about.

We picked up the body.

"You gotta be kidding me" Oscar said.

"He's dead there's nothing we can do…we throw him out and then go out the back" Rick said.

"Michonne…one…two…three" I said.

She opened the door and we threw the body out. The walkers chowed down on him as we escaped through the back.

We walked for a while. It was getting dark.

"We're almost there" Michonne said.

We approached a huge wall, there were guards standing on the wall, a town behind the wall and fire to light it.

"What's our plan of attack"

"Go in there tight formation, stay quiet"

"We can go to the house where I was questioned" Michonne said. "It's over here"

We entered a house.

"Where are they?" I snapped.

"They should be here"

"And if they're not?"

"Then we'll look somewhere else"

I walked around the house and found a gun. I heard the others yelling. I ran back to see a man passed put on the floor.

"What the hell?" I said.

"He was going to yell" Daryl said.

"C'mon" Rick said.

We left the house and went to look somewhere else for them.

"I think I know where they are" I said. "Look at all the guards by that house…they have to be there"

"We'll throw the smoke bombs, Me, Daryl and Connor will go in and get them" Rick said.

"Hell no…I'm coming with you" I snapped.

"Uh-uh you, Michonne and Oscar stay back and cover us"

"Fine" I muttered and loaded my gun.

Rick threw the smoke bomb and we opened fire and so did Woodbury.

It was hard to tell if we were hitting anyone we could barely see through the smoke. A few minutes later Rick and the others came out with a beaten Glen and a terrified Maggie.

"C'mon…this way" Rick said and we followed.

We hid in a doorway trying to figure out what we were going to do.

"You guys go ahead and I'll cover you and meet up with you guys later" Daryl said.

"No way" I snapped.

"That's not a bad idea" Rick said.

"Of course it's a bad idea something could happen to him" I snapped at Rick.

"Nothing's going to happen to me…I promise" Daryl said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Fine" I muttered. "I love you" I mouthed.

"I love you too" Daryl whispered as he kissed my cheek and left. Everybody stared at me.

"Screw off" I hissed.

We suck out of Woodbury still hearing gunfire. We waited for a while.

"Where's Daryl? He said he'd be out in a few minutes" I whined.

"He'll be out soon" Connor said.

"What if he doesn't?" I yelled. "What if they kidnapped him?"

I started to tear up.

"He'll be fine" Connor said and hugged me.

I was so scared. I couldn't lose Daryl. I couldn't lose him.


	19. Chapter 19 Football Game

**Hey guys...i got bored so i wrote a short flashback chapter hope u like**

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

I was standing on the roof trying to adjust the TV antenna so me and Daryl could finish watching the football game.

"You got a picture yet?" I yelled.

"Almost move it to the left" He yelled back.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" I looked down and Merle was standing near the door.

"Some dumb kid hit the antenna with a baseball, so now I'm fixing it"

"You're gonna fall" He said.

"Nope…"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm not a dumbass…like you"

Merle scowled at me.

"You got a picture now?" I yelled to Daryl

"Yep"

"Thank god" I said.

I looked down to see Merle still standing there.

"Aren't you going to go inside?"

"Nope…I'm gonna kick your ass when you get down here"

"DARYL…Merles threatening me" I yelled.

"Leave her alone Merle" Daryl said.

Merle scowled and walked inside.

"Dumbass" I muttered.

I got down off the roof and ran inside.

"What's the score?"

"26 to 15 for Atlanta" Daryl said.

"Yay!" I plopped down on the couch beside Daryl and stole the bag of chips he was scarfing down.

Atlanta won the game and after it was over I was so tired from the antenna fixing, and the football yelling I took a nap.


	20. Chapter 20 Thanks for nothing

**Hey guys im back! sorry it took me so long but i had two tests on monday...sorry for the really long chapter but there was just sooo much to deal with...Thanks to all my great fans who review for my chapters i love reading them! And i apologize in advance for what i did in this chapter dont hate me!**

* * *

We waited for a while. Daryl didn't come back.

"I'm going back" I said sternly.

"We're all going back…except Glen and Michonne" Rick said. "Me and Maggie will aim from a distance and you two and get as close as you can and get him out"

Me and Connor nodded.

"Glen you take Michonne and go back to where we left the vehicles"

We snuck back in. Rick took the first shot and then threw some smoke bombs. The air was filled with the sounds of screams and gunfire.

I bolted away from Connor and went to find Daryl.

"Daryl…DARYL" I screamed.

"Nicole" I heard him yell.

I saw him come through the smoke. I grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"C'mon hurry" Connor yelled.

We met up with Rick and got out of sight of the town. I turned around and saw Merle standing with Daryl.

I drew my gun and pointed it at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey Nicole I've missed you" Merle said.

"Oh drop dead" I spat.

"Lower the gun" Daryl said.

He put his hand on my shoulder. I lowered the gun and pushed Daryl away from me.

"Let's go" I ordered.

Merle walked forward and pulled open one of the metal barriers.

I was the last to pass through the barrier.

"I could use a little help here" Merle yelled.

Daryl shot a walker in the head. Maggie and Rick shot two walkers.

"We aint got time for this" I yelled. "Let's go"

We started to run through the woods and back to the group. It started to get light out quickly. We got close to where we left Glen and Michonne.

"Glen" Rick called out.

"Rick" We heard him say.

He started to run towards us with Michonne.

"Now we got a problem here we need you to calm" Before Rick could finish his sentence Michonne drew his sword and Glen drew his gun.

Everybody started to yell.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Glen yelled.

"He tried to kill me" Michonne snapped.

"Look what he did" Glen yelled. Daryl was trying to calm him down.

"He helped us get out of here now drop it" Daryl said.

"Yeah right after he beat the shit out of you" Rick hissed.

"We both took our licks man" Merle said.

"Jackass" Daryl snapped at him.

"Oh shut up"

"Enough" I yelled.

They started to yell again.

"Get that out of my face" Daryl yelled at Glen.

"Ha-ha looks like you've gone native little brother" Merle laughed.

"No more than you hanging out with the physco back there" Daryl threw his hand in the air.

"Oh yeah he is a charmer I'll tell you that…been putting the wood to your little friend Andrea big time" Merle said to Michonne.

"You know Andrea?" Rick turned to Michonne.

She didn't say anything.

"Hey…do you know Andrea?"

"Yep she does" Merle said. "Her and blonde spent all winter cuddling up in the forest Mmm mm Yeah my new queen bee here had two pet walkers no arms, no bottom jaw, kept 'em in chains kind of ironic now that I think about it"

"Shut up bro" Daryl hissed.

"Ey man we snagged 'em out of the woods Andrea was close to dying"

"Is that why she's with him?" I asked.

"Snug as two little bugs…so what you going to do know Sherriff? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs and cowards"

"Shut up" Rick yelled.

"Wow man look at this…pathetic all these guns and no bullets"

"Shut up" I yelled at him.

"Shut yourself a bunch of pussies-" Rick clocked Merle in the back of the head with his gun.

Merle dropped.

We walked back to the car after Merle woke up he stayed in the woods.

Rick, Glen, Maggie and Daryl were talking. I stayed by Michonne. I could tell the y were arguing, I walked over to them.

"Say goodbye to you pap's for me" Daryl said to Maggie.

"You can't be serious Daryl" Glen said.

"Daryl" Rick yelled. "There's gotta be another way"

"Don't ask me to leave him…already did that once"

"We started something last night, you realize that?"

"No him no me" Daryl said.

"Merle is not joining this group" Rick hissed.

"Then I'm leaving with him"

"Daryl…" I said quietly.

He walked to the car and got his stuff and mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're coming with me…aren't you?"

"You know how I feel about Merle…I can't trust him"

Daryl frowned. "You're not coming?"

I didn't say anything I just stared at him for a while.

"Daryl…please stay" I grabbed his arm.

"He's my brother"

"Ok…Bye Daryl"

"Nicole don't"

I walked off fighting back the tears.

"He's leaving" I said to the others.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked.

I nodded. "It's not like this is the first he's done something like this" I paused. "He asked me to go with him…but I couldn't…not with Merle"

I walked to the car got in and slammed the door loudly. Rick put all the guns away in the trunk. I looked at the window. Rick said something to Michonne then they both got into the car. Everybody else got in. Connor sat beside me. It was a tight squeeze with Glen and Maggie. We drove off.

We drove for a while but we came to a stop when there was an abandoned old truck in the middle of the road. Rick, Glen, Maggie and Me got out.

"Keep an eye on her" I whispered to Connor.

"Get the brakes" Rick said to Glen.

Glen opened the door and a walker lunged at him. Glen grabbed him and threw it to the ground. He curb stomped it, even after he was dead it he continued to kick its brains in. Glen stumbled and held his side. Rick walked up to him.

"You didn't kill him" Glen said.

"That's not why we went back…"

"No…that's right you went back for Daryl and now he's gone again and the governor is still alive"

"Daryl was the priority" Rick countered.

"I should have been there with you"

"You were in no condition" I said.

"But my girlfriend was?" Glen snapped.

"Glen this isn't about us" Maggie said calmly.

"I-I shouldn't been there"

"Hey, hey you didn't come back with us because you could barely walk" Rick snapped.

"What about her?" Glen pointed to Maggie.

"This isn't about me-" Maggie started.

"Do you know what he did to her?" Glen screamed. Maggie tried to yell over top of him.

"Let's go" She yelled and put her hands on the back of the truck.

I went beside her and got ready to push.

"After all the effort" Glen started. "All the risks we took…Daryl just takes off with Merle…"

"He had his reasons" Rick said.

"Yeah…you keep telling yourself that Rick…it doesn't change the fact that were up to our necks with shit"

"You want me to turn the car around, beg him to come back, throw down a welcome mat for Merle" Rick spat. "This is the hand we've been dealt"

"Let's just get this out of here and get back…get some rest we can talk it out there" I said.

"No…you guys do all the talking you want, I'm done" Glen walked to the front of the truck.

We all pushed the truck and it fell into the ditch. We got back into the car and drove back to the prison. We got back to the prison and Carl and Beth were waiting with Judith. Carl opened the gate. I was the first the get out.

Rick got out after and hugged Carl. I walked back up to the prison. Beth followed.

"Nicole are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine"

"Where's Daryl?"

"He left with Merle"

"Why would he do that?"

"Merle's his brother"

"And you're his girlfriend"

"I was his girlfriend…he left"

"Why didn't you go with him? Did he not want you too?"

"No…he assumed I was coming with him but I couldn't go with Merle"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah"

We got into the prison and Judith started to cry. I noticed that there was a group of four other people in the prison. I went into "our part" of the prison. Judith continued to cry.

"Hi sweetie" I said and Beth handed me her.

I rocked her back and forth. "You want to see Daddy?"

Rick walked next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'll be fine" I handed him Judith. "I'm just gonna go upstairs"

I walked into my cell and lied down on my bed.

"Holding it together alright?" I looked up to see Connor.

"I guess so"

"If you need to talk-"

"I know Connor" I cut him off. "I just don't feel like talking right now.

I lied back down. Connor left. I got up a while after and saw Beth putting Judith in a homemade crib.

I walked up to her. The crib had "Lil ass kicker" Written across the side.

_'Daryl' I thought_.

"Pretty nice crib huh?" Beth asked.

"Yeah...Judith sure seems to like it" I paused. "What's with the new group?"

"Carl found them lost getting attacked by walkers, one of them was killed"

"And they've been staying here?"

"Yeah…they stay on the other side only"

"That's good…how's Maggie doing?"

"She's alright"

I smiled. Judith was asleep. Beth and I walked down the stairs. Everyone was gathered around Axel except Michonne who was in a cell.

"So what now?" Beth asked walking up to them. "You think the governor will retaliate?"

"Yes" Maggie said.

"He can try" Glen muttered.

"Sounds like he's got the town all riled up…were outnumbered and outgunned" I said.

"We could use so reinforcements" Hershel added in.

Rick looked around at us. He went to go talk to the other group and we all followed. Rick approached the "leader"

"I'm Tyresse" He said extending his hand out.

Rick didn't shake it.

"Sasha, Allen and Ben" Hershel pointed to them.

"How'd you get in" Rick asked.

"Came through the back side of the prison…the walls were down"

"That side is completely overrun with walkers how'd you get this far"

"We didn't" He paused. "We didn't, we lost our friend Donna"

"They were lost in the tombs" Carl spoke up.

"And you brought them here?"

"He had no choice" Hershel said.

"I'm sorry about your friend…we know what that's like"

"Hershel said you could use some extra hands, were no stranger to hard work, we'll go out get our own food, stay out of your hair, you got a problem with another group we'll help with that too. Anything to contribute"

"No"

"Please" Sasha said. "It's just us now"

"No" Rick said again.

"Let's just talk about this, we can't just-"

"We've been through this" Rick cut Hershel off. "With Tomas, Andrew Look what happened"

"Axel and Oscar were like that" Beth said.

"And where's Oscar now?" Rick snapped. He turned to Tyresse "I can't be responsible"

"If you turn us out, you are responsible"

"Rick" Hershel said.

Rick walked over and they started talking. I couldn't hear and word they were saying.

"What do you think?" Connor asked me.

"I say let them stay but it's up to Rick"

Rick rubbed his head and sighed. He looked up and had a scared look as if he had seen a ghost.

"Why are you here?" Rick said. He was looking up at the second floor. "What do you want from me?"

"Dad?" Carl said.

Rick started to mumble words. "I can't help you get out…get…get out"

"What are you doing…easy Rick" I said trying to calm him.

"You don't belong here get out" Rick yelled and took out his gun he was pointing it everywhere. He continued to yell and scream.

"Just go" Glen said as Tyresse's group hurried to get out.

Rick yelled more.

We all just stood there scared and shocked not knowing what was wrong with him


	21. Chapter 21 Déjà vu

**HEY GUYS! Another chapter. Sorry its short but the show didnt give me alot to work with next chapter will be longer! I always love reading your reviews!**

* * *

We were all in the prison eating breakfast…well most of us were. Michonne was out in the field and Rick…no one knew where Rick went. I finished my helping of food.

"You sleep okay last night?" Connor asked.

"I guess so"

"Still upset?"

"Yep"

"Are you mad at him?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Merle's his family and I'm just some girl he hit with his truck 11 years ago"

"That's not true and you know it…Daryl loves you"

"Bloods thicker than water Connor" I went to put my dishes away.

"Morning Nicole" Axel said.

"Hi Axel" I forced a small smile.

I looked around and didn't see Beth anywhere.

"You know where Beth is?"

"Yeah she's with the baby"

"Thanks"

I went to go see her.

"Hi Beth"

"Oh Hey Nicole"

"You eat breakfast already?"

"Yeah I woke up earlier than usual"

I smiled. "Judith sure seems to like you"

"Yeah I guess"

Beth and I walked back to the others. Glen was drawing on the ground with chalk. He was drawing the prison.

"You said you found Tyresse's group here?" Glen asked Carl.

He nodded.

They mumbled words back and forth.

"We have to secure the prison…"

"How do you know the governor will retaliate?" Beth asked.

"He had fish tanks full of heads…walkers and humans…he's coming" Michonne spoke up.

"You and I could end this tonight" Glen said to here. "I'll do it myself"

Michonne nodded.

Judith started to cry.

"Here I'll take her" I said.

Beth handed me Judith and I went to sit down. Connor followed.

"You think it's a good idea?" He asked.

"I would rather hit them before they get a chance to hit us"

Judith stopped crying. She grabbed my finger and squeezed it.

"You really want to go back to Woodbury?"

"No…but the governor needs to die"

"Who's on watch?" We heard Glen yell. He grunted and then left.

"What's up with him?"

I sighed. "Something happened at Woodbury to Maggie and I don't think Glen knows exactly what happened"

"Ah"

I frowned. I missed Daryl.

"What are you going to do if he comes back?" Connor snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Slap him…Swear at him and then hug him"

He laughed.

Glen and Carl were getting suited up to see where the breach in the prison was. Judith was asleep.

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit" I said and handed Judith to Connor.

"Okay"

I went upstairs and laid down on the bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Daryl

_'Where is he? Is he okay? I miss him. I want him to come back.'_

The questions and words repeated over and over again in my head until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up…but I wasn't in the prison. I was in…my house.

"Nic! Get your lazy ass out of bed now!" It was Shane.

I ran down the stairs and saw Shane by the table.

"It's one thirty"

I ran up to him and hugged him. Even though he was a prick he was my brother and I thought he was dead.

"Good morning to you too" He laughed.

"Sorry it just feels like I haven't seen you in a long time"

"It should you've been in the hospital for ten years"

"What why?"

I was freaking out. Was Daryl just a dream? Was the whole end of the world just a dream?

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head

"You got into a bar fight ten years ago and you've been in a coma ever since…you just woke up last week"

Before I could say anything else I heard a baby crying I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in the prison.

I sighed. "Thank god"

Daryl wasn't a dream. He was real.

I went outside to see the others.

"You alright?" Carl asked.

"Yeah…just had a weird dream" I paused and looked around. "Where's Glen?"

"He went out for a run"

"Oh…Beth, Maggie and Judith in the prison?"

Carl nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one your dad is…kind of…off the rails"

"Oh that…yeah I'm fine"

"That's good"

Carl smiled. "Hershel went to go talk to him"

"I think if anyone can talk sense into anyone…its Hershel"

I looked back to see Connor and Axel talking. I waved to them. Then Axel dropped. Someone shot him. The air rung with fire and I looked over to see the Governor with his men shooting at us.

"GET DOWN" I yelled to Carl.

We made a run to hide behind a wall. I pulled my gun out and started to fire at them. Carl did the same.

Beth ran up to us. I saw that Connor was hiding behind Axel's body. There was one of their men in a guard tower.

"Take him out first" I ordered.

"BETH" we heard Maggie yell.

She ran out with three guns.

"Connor come on" I yelled.

He ran to us. Maggie gave Beth and Connor a gun. She loaded hers. We heard a car coming our way. A big van broke through the first set of gates and stopped in the middle of the yard. The back dropped and walkers poured out.

We continued to shoot at the man in the tower and we finally hit him. I turned my attention to the walkers. I shot as many as I could with the bullets that I had. Glen came back with the truck and picked up Michonne and Hershel.

Carl, Maggie, Beth and I started to move towards the field so we could shoot the walkers easier. We closed the gate to stop the walkers from getting any deeper into the prison.

Rick was still out there.

We needed a plan. And we needed it fast.


	22. Chapter 22 Welcome Back

Finally** another chapter done. This one is a little long but there was so much dialog! i really hope you like it and because I'm feeling generous I will give you a SPOILER to w future chapter...if you dont want the SPOILER STOP READING! ...**SPOILER tasha is still alive MWHAHAHA thats all you get i'll let you wonder where she is! **Hope you like the chapter**

* * *

I looked out at Rick and noticed that he wasn't alone. Two other people were standing with him. Daryl and Merle. They quickly made there was back into the prison.

Daryl stared at me with soft eyes as he came to say hello. I slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again!"

Daryl rubbed his face.

I sighed. "I'm glad you're back"

The whole group gathered to discuss what we were going to do.

"We're not leaving" Rick said.

"We can't stay here" Hershel countered

"What if they come again? That wood pile won't stop a whole set of rounds" Maggie added in.

"And we can't go outside" Beth said.

"If Rick say's were not running were not running" I snapped.

"No…better to live like rats" Merle said from the other side of the gate.

"You got a better idea?" Rick asked.

"Yeah…we should have slid out of here already, live to fight another day. We lost that window didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every single road by now"

"We aint scared of that prick" Daryl said from upstairs.

"Ya'll should be…That truck through the fence thing…that was just him ringing the doorbell, we might have some thick walls to hide behind but he's got the guns, and the numbers, and if he takes the high ground around this place"

"Shit" Glen muttered.

"He could just starve us out if he wanted to"

"Let's put him in the other cell block" Maggie said nervously.

"No…he's got a point" Daryl said.

"This is all you, you started this" She yelled at Merle

"What makes a difference whose fault it is?" Beth said running down the stairs. "What do we do?"

"I say we leave" Hershel said sternly. "Now Axel's dead we can't just sit here"

Rick turned around and walked away.

"Get back here" Hershel yelled and hobbled after him. "You're slipping Rick, we've all seen it, we understand why. But now is not the time…You once said this wasn't a democracy now you have to own up to that, I put my family's life in your hands…so get your head clear and do something"

Rick sighed and left to go outside. I walked upstairs and laid down on my bed.

Daryl followed and laid on the bed beside me.

"I'm still pissed at you"

"C'mon if Shane wasn't dead and he showed up you would have gone with him"

"No I wouldn't have I love Shane but he's a dick…and so is Merle"

He sighed.

"Look I'm sorry it's just that…It was always Merle and I"

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily.

"I know…I just missed you"

He moved closer to me and kissed my head.

I smiled and put my hands on his chest.

"Just because he's your brother…it doesn't mean you have to listen to him"

"Yeah, yeah I know"

I sat up and tried to leave but Daryl grabbed my hand before I could.

"What?" I said quietly.

"Are you still staying in the same cell as Connor?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well…Merle's not coming in this cell block, and I have an empty bed in my cell…"

I laughed. "Fine…I'll come spend the night with you…"

"Why can't you just move into my cell"

"Because…I like sharing a cell with Connor, he's my friend?"

Daryl grunted and got up letting go of my hand. He put his arms around me hugging me.

"I promise I won't leave you again"

"You better not…I'll kick your ass if you do"

He laughed. "I'm going to go help out the group"

"Ok"

Daryl left the cell just as Connor walked in.

"What were you two talking about?"

"I'm spending the night in Daryl's cell"

"What? I'm going to be all alone tonight?" Connor said laughing.

"Oh suck it up, I want to sleep in the same bed as Daryl for once"

"I'm not sure you'll get much sleeping done" Connor muttered.

"Ewww Connor gross!" I yelled.

"What having s-"

"Don't say it!" I covered my eyes and walked out of the cell.

"Fields filled with walkers" I heard Rick say to the group as I ran up to them. "Didn't see any inside the gates but we'll keep Maggie on watch"

"I can go up in the guard tower, take out half the walkers and give these guys a chance to fix the fence" Daryl said.

"Or we can use some of the cars to put the bus in place" Michonne suggested.

"We can't access the field with burning through our bullets" Hershel said.

"So were trapped in here" Glen stated. "There's barely any food or ammo"

"Better than before" I said.

"That's when it was just us…before there was a snake in the nest" Glen snapped.

Daryl turned to face him.

"Man are going to go through this again? Look Merle's staying here, he's with us now, get used to it all ya'll" Daryl went upstairs angry.

I rubbed my head.

"Seriously Rick I don't think Merle living here is going to fly" Glen tried to reason with Rick.

**"I can't kick him out"**

"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you"

"Merle has Military experience, he may be erratic but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother" I countered.

"What if we solve both problems at once? Deliver Merle to the governor…Bargaining ship, give him the traitor maybe declare a truce"

"Hell No" I snapped and stormed upstairs.

I went into Daryl's cell and sat beside him. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Everything alright?" Daryl asked.

"Not really"

"What's going on?"

"Glen's being…" I paused. "I can't even think of a word to describe him without sounding like a total bitch"

Daryl laughed. He sat closer to me.

"You tell Connor you're staying with me?"

"Yep" I couldn't fight back a laugh.

"What did he say?"

"He made…sex jokes" I said trying not to laugh.

"Sex jokes? Like what?"

"He's was like…oh you probably won't get any sleeping done"

He shook his head smiling. I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I love you" I mumbled.

Daryl lifted my head and pulled me into to a kiss. He pulled away.

"I love you"

"You tell Merle about us?"

Daryl shook his head.

"You should…if he ever gets let into the cell block he might be wondering why he can't share a cell with his brother or if he does why I'm sleeping in the same bed as you every now and then"

Daryl groaned. "Do I have to tell him?"

"Eventually" I smiled. "C'mon let's go see what everyone's up to"

I dragged Daryl out of the cell and pulled him down the stairs.

Merle was talking to Michonne in the other room while she worked out. Beth was in there preparing some food. Carl and Maggie were on watch.

Carl came rushing in and told us that him and Maggie spotted Andrea headed for the prison. We all rushed outside with our guns out. We didn't know if we could trust her. She was with the governor. I stayed behind the guard gate with Glen.

"Clear" Merle yelled.

Andrea got closer to the gate. She had a walker with no arms, or bottom jaw hooked up to something.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked.

"Open the gate" She yelled.

"Are you alone" Rick repeated this time angrier.

"Rick" She pleaded.

Rick tossed the keys to Daryl. He opened the gate. Andrea tossed the walker away and ran in.

"Hands up! Turn around" Rick ordered.

"What?"

Rick pushed her into the gate. "I said turn around now"

He searched her and took away her bag and weapons that he could find on her.

A walker banged into the fence and Andrea jumped back.

"Get down" Rick put her on her knees. "I asked if you're alone"

"I am"

Rick walked around for a while before leaning into Andrea.

"Welcome back…get up" He grabbed her by her arm and lifted her up.

We took her into the prison. Iran to Andrea and they hugged for a while.

"I'm so glad you're safe we thought you were dead" I said quietly.

"Hershel my god" Andre pulled away from me. "I can't believe this" she looked around.

She saw Connor sitting quietly in the corner sharpening his knife.

"Who's that?"

"Connor"

She looked around more.

"Where's Shane?"

I shook my head.

"And Lori?"

"She had a girl" Hershel said. "Lori didn't survive"

"Neither did T-Dog or Carol" Maggie said.

"I'm so sorry" Andrea said quietly. "Carl…Rick I- you all live here?"

"Here in the cell block" Glen spoke up.

"There?" Andre pointed.

Daryl nodded.

"Can I go in?"

"I won't allow that" Rick stepped forward.

"I'm not an enemy Rick"

"We had that field, courtyard, until your boyfriend came and tore down that fence with his truck and shot us up"

"He said you fired first" Andrea was clueless.

"Well he's lying" I said. "He killed an inmate who survived in here"

"We liked him" Daryl said. "One of us"

"I didn't know anything about that…as soon as I found out I came…I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot out"

"That was days ago" Glen said.

"I told you I came as soon as I could" she tried to defend herself.

She looked around and turned to Michonne.

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing"

"I don't get it…I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne and he would've killed us" Glen said.

"With his finger on the trigger" Andrea yelled and pointed to Merle. "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you? Look…I cannot excuse or explain what Phillip has done but I am here trying to bring us together…we have to work this out"

"There's nothing to work out" Rick spat. "We're gonna kill him…I don't know how or when but we will"

"We can settle this" She said. "There is room for Woodbury for-for all of you"

Merle chuckled. "You know better than that"

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" Hershel asked. "Did he say that?"

"No"

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war…the people are terrified they see you as killers, they're training to attack"

"I'll tell you what" Daryl started. "Next time you see Phillip tell him I'm gonna take his other eye"

"We've taken too much shit for too long, he wants a war he's got one" I said.

"Rick…If you don't sit down and try to work this out…I don't know what's going to happen, he has a whole town…" She sighed. "Look at you, you've lost so much already, you can't stand alone anymore"

"You want to make this right? Get us inside" Rick said and walked up to Andrea.

"No"

"Then we got nothing to talk about" Rick walked away and into the cell block.

"There are innocent people"

Everybody else except Michonne went back into the cell block too. Andrea and Michonne went outside to talk.

"So what do you think?" Daryl asked me.

"I don't know…I don't trust the governor"

"None of us do"

"I just don't know what to do…"

Rick finally decided to let Andrea in. She went straight upstairs to see the baby. Maggie was holding her.

Connor came up to me and Daryl.

"So you think he's gonna want to negotiate"

"He won't want to negotiate…he wants us all dead"

"That's what I thought to…anyone that thinks he will is stupid and insane"

"Agreed" Daryl muttered.

Connor went to our cell and Daryl and I continued to talk for a while.

Andrea came down the stairs.

"Bye guys"

I hugged her. "Leaving already?"

"I should get back soon…he'll become suspicious" She looked at Daryl. "Nice name for the baby"

He laughed.

We walked Andrea outside and gave her a car for her way back.

"Can you spare it?"

"Yeah" Rick mumbled.

"Take care" Andrea got into the car.

"Andrea" Rick said.

He handed her a gun and knife.

"Be careful"

"You too"

She drove to the gate Merle opened it for her and slammed it shut after her.

Night came quickly. We had a lantern and a bottle of water in the middle. Beth sat around it and started to sing. Rick walked down the stairs holding Judith. He came beside Daryl, Connor, Hershel and I. Glen and Maggie sat beside each other.

"Some reunion huh?" Daryl said.

"She's in a jam" Rick said.

"We all are" Connor said.

"Andrea's persuasive this Phillip is armed to the teeth and filled with destruction" Hershel added.

"So what do you want to do?" Daryl asked.

"Match It" Rick said. "I'm going on a run"

"We'll head out tomorrow" Daryl put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, you stay here…keep an eye on you brother…I'm glad you're back, really but if he causes a problem it's on you"

Merle was in out cell block now.

"I got him"

"I'll take Michonne"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Connor asked.

"Well I'll find out…I'll take Carl…he's ready…you hold the fort down"

"You got it"

I yawned and leaned against Daryl.

"You tired?"

I nodded.

"Want to go to sleep?"

"What about Merle? Where's he gonna sleep?"

"Not in my cell…I told him about…us"

I smiled "Thank you"

"Night Connor…Night Hershel"

I walked to Rick and hugged him. "Night Rick"

I walked up the stairs with Daryl. We got into his cell and I laid down on his bed. Daryl took his shoes of and took off mine. He laid down beside me. He put his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Haven't done this in a while" He muttered.

"Yeah" I turned to face him.

He leaned towards me and kissed me. He brought his hands to the side of my face and pulled my closer. He pulled away and just stared at me.

"Night Daryl, I love you"

I nestled my head into his chest.

"Love you too"


	23. Chapter 23 Friendly Meeting?

**HEY GUYS! Finally a new chapter! sorry about the delay i've been busy with school and i've had no creative inspiration for a while this chapters kinda short sorry about that...i always love the reviews**

* * *

The day was pretty boring without Rick, Carl and Michonne in the prison. Nothing really happened. Merle was an ass….as usual. Beth looked after the baby and prepared the food. Glen and Maggie traded shifts being on guard. Daryl spent most of his time with me it was nice when Connor wasn't making sex jokes. Rick and the others were back in no time. They had a crib, full of guns a weird cat thingy and a whole bunch of other things that I couldn't see.

The day flew by fast. The nest day Rick, Hershel and Daryl were all going out. Daryl didn't want me coming. Andrea set up a meeting for Rick and The Governor. I was staying back because if I was let anywhere near that asshole I would put a bullet into his brain.

Rick, Daryl and Hershel got all their supplies together and started to head out. I walked them out to the car.

"See you later Daryl" I said and gave him quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye Nic"

They drove off and I headed back inside.

"So you gonna miss having your arm candy around?" Connor teased.

"You're just jealous"

Connor laughed.

"Who's on watch today?"

"I'll do it" Glen said.

"Thanks"

We gathered all the guns that Rick brought back and sorted the ammunition.

"Hey Carl, stash these at the loading dock, Beth put more up on the catwalk" Glen handed each of them two boxes of ammunition. "If anyone gets pinned down they need to have lots of ammo…I'll go work on the gate outside"

"What we should be doing is loading some of this fire power in a truck and paying a visit to the governor" Merle said. "We know where he is right now"

"You're suggesting we go and kill him?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Well that's a stupid plan, we're staying back, if we go there someone could panic and then Rick, Hershel and Daryl all end up dead" I snapped.

"I aint sitting on the sideline with my brother out there"

"If I can't go neither can you"

"Oh don't get all pissy cause you can't go spend time with your boyfriend"

I scowled at him. "Asshole" I muttered.

"They're gonna need all the help they can get"

"My dad can take care of himself" Carl spoke up.

"Sorry son but your dads head could be a pipe real soon"

"Don't say that too him" Maggie said.

"It's not the right move…not now" Glen said. "Can't take the risk of putting one of them in the crossfire…It's my decision its final"

Merle rolled his eyes.

"Does Merle ever have any good ideas?" Connor asked me.

"No…he just wants the governor dead and he doesn't care who dies in the process…only person he actually wants alive is Daryl"

"He'd probably kill Rick for a bag of chips"

I laughed. "And me for a drop of a bullet"

"Merle won't get to you…not if Daryl has anything to say about it and if Daryl won't stick up for you I'll kick his ass"

"Oh Connor! My knight in shining armour"

He smiled.

Merle was gathering a bag of guns.

"Hey you're not going!" Glen said.

"I don't need permission" Merle said.

"I can't let you"

"You can't stop me"

"If you're gonna live here with us it's gonna be on our terms" Maggie added. "If Michonne can do it why cant you"

"Cause it's my brother out there that's why!" Merle snapped. "What's the matter with y'all"

Merle walked up the stairs but Glen stood in his way.

"I'm not going to let you put them in danger"

"Not up already boy…this guys feels up all over your woman and you're just gonna let him get away with it…Get out of my way"

"No"

"Get out of my way" Merle punched Glen and the two went tumbling down the stairs when Glen tackled Merle.

Connor and I ran to pull Merle off of Glen. We heard a gunshot. Beth was holding a gun in the air. She turned around and went back into the cell. I was holding Merle.

"Let me go…let me go" Merle yelled.

I shoved him away.

I went up to see Judith. She was sleeping. I saw Merle talking to Michonne.

'_great' I thought._

"Hi Nicole" I turned around to see Beth.

"Hi…that was quite some move you pulled back there"

"Haha yeah…it was all I could think of"

"It was good you scared the crap out of us"

She smiled.

"You worried about Daryl?"

I shook my head. "Daryl can take care of himself…you worried about your dad?"

"No…He has Rick and Daryl to help him if the get in a jam"

Beth and I talked for a bit until we heard the others coming back.

Carl let them in. I went to go meet Daryl. I was greeted with a hug and a big kiss.

We all went inside. I knew Rick had to say something.

"So I met this governor…Sat with him for quite a while,"

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked.

Rick nodded.

"Should've gone when we had the chance huh?" Merle said.

"He wants the prison…he wants us gone, dead…he wants us dead. For what we did to Woodbury, we're going to war" Rick said and left.

Daryl grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

_'We are going to war'. _That sentence stained my mind.


	24. Chapter 24 Am I Forgiven?

**A/N- Hey guys really short chapter but at least i wrote something. Its just a scene between Nicole and Merle that i've wanted to write for a while, Hope you like it R&R**

* * *

I went out of my cell to see Merle standing there with a stupid little smirk on his face. I stormed past him bumping his shoulder as I did.

"Come on Nicole…if we're going to live together we might as well try to get along" He said.

I turned to him. "I would rather slam my tongue in a car door"

"Don't be like that I'm trying to be nice…you're lucky I'm even allowing whatever is going on between you and my brother"

"Don't bring Daryl into this" I snapped. "He is not part of the reason we aren't getting along"

"Well giving the fact that you're sleeping with him I say he is a part of this"

I glared at him.

"Look…I'm sorry for what I did when all this hit it's just that…it's always been Daryl and I and he really cares about you and I didn't want him to choose you over me"

"Well he would've chosen you…and if I remember correctly he did"

"He was just confused…he came back didn't he"

I sighed.

"Look Daryl loves ya and as much as I hate to admit it, you're a part of our family now and families stick together and look out for each other"

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of e a part of our family now and families stick together and look out for each other"

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth"

"So…do you forgive me?"

"Yeah…"

I smiled and went back into my cell.


	25. Just an Important update

Hey guys so there wont be a chapter this week because im leaving on a trip and i wont be able to upload (or even write) any chapters...as soon as i get back i will watch the S3 Finale and write a chapter and make it as long as i can or i might break it into two...so stay tuned and i will update ASAP


	26. Chapter 25

**hey guys im finally back...this is a kinda long chapter but its two episodes i really hope you like it! i always enjoy reading your reviews see you all in season 4!**

* * *

I woke up later than usual, Daryl was already up and gone out of the room. I quickly tossed some clean clothes on and went to go see the others.

"Nicole" Rick called out. "Come here"

"What is it?"

"The governor gave me a way out…he said if I handed over Michonne he would leave us be"

"And you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe but…we're going to give her over"

"Rick don't make such rash decisions….think about it"

I turned around and went to find Daryl but I only found Connor.

"Hey Connor have you seen Daryl"

He shook his head. "He's probably talking to Merle"

"Okay"

I took out my gun and made sure it was loaded.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daryl asked.

"I'm going with you"

"No you're not"

"I wasn't aware that I was asking for your permission"

"Nicole stay back"

"Why? I can take care of myself Daryl, You can't always be-"

He cut me off and kissed me. He cupped his hands on the sides of my face.

"I will not lose you…"

"Daryl…"

"Please…I promise this will be the last time I ask you to stay back"

I sighed and nodded. I hugged Daryl.

"I love you Nicole"

"I love you too"

I broke apart from the hug and Daryl left. I went to go sit with the others.

"Where's Daryl?" Connor asked.

"Oh…he went after Merle and Michonne"

"By himself?"

"Yeah"

I went up to my cell and shuffled through my things. I found the old picture of Tasha. Man did I miss her. I pulled out everything else and I found Daryl's knife in the bottom of my bag.

'_He must've given it back'_

There wasn't much to do in the prison…well without Daryl there.

Rick came in the prison and he had Michonne with him.

I ran up to her. "Where's Merle? Daryl?"

"Merle let me go…he said he had to take care of something, Daryl went looking for him, I passed him about twenty minutes ago"

"Okay"

_'Oh god' I thought. 'Merle having to take care of something that's never good'_

About an hour later Daryl came back alone. I ran up to him.

"What happened? Where's Merle?"

Daryl shook his head. I could tell that he had been crying.

"Oh my god Daryl" I pulled him into a tight hug.

I knew he didn't feel like being hugged but I didn't care.

"I am so sorry" I pulled away from him.

"Let's just get back to the others" He mumbled.

"We have a plan" I muttered to him. "Rick will explain it to you"

We all started to pack up our stuff. I gathered all my things and threw them in a bag. I helped Beth gather all the guns and ammo. Everybody knew the plan and almost everyone was okay with it…except for Carl. I waited with Daryl beside his motorcycle.

"I've never seen him this pissed off before"

"Yeah…come on let's go" Daryl patted on the back of his seat.

I hoped on and wrapped my arms around his waist when he sat on. He drove off and the rest followed us. We parked all of our vehicles far away from the prison and made sure nobody could see them. We waited away from the prison to see when the governor came. Carl, Beth and Hershel waited in the woods. They came shortly after and started shooting up the whole area. They went inside and that's when we moved in. Glen and Maggie hit on the run way and waited for them to come out while the rest of us went through the back into the tombs and waited to ambush them. We threw smoke bombs and everybody panicked. They ran outside and Glen and Maggie opened fire on them. The rest of us started shooting at them too. They all drove off.

"We did it" I shouted happily.

"Yes we did" Rick said.

"We should go to Woodbury and finish this" Connor said.

"But they ran off" Maggie said.

"You don't think they'll come back…he's not going to stop until we're all dead"

"I guess you're right"

"Okay then" Rick said. "Michonne, Daryl, Connor, Nicole and I will all go"

Daryl looked at me.

"I'm going" I mouthed.

He narrowed his eyes. I could tell that he wasn't happy about it.

I sat on the motorcycle with Daryl and the rest piled in the car. We drove off.

I didn't hold on to Daryl, I knew it would be a bad idea to get all touchy- feely with him right now. I gripped the seat tightly. Daryl sighed.

"You can hold on to me…if you want, I'm not mad at you"

"Okay…" I scooted forward and gently put my arms around him and kissed his back. Daryl shivered when I did.

We stopped when we found some of the governors cars , a couple walkers and a whole bunch of dead people in the middle of the road. After we took care of the walkers I went to investigate the jeep. There was a woman inside. She came out with her hands raised above her head.

"What the fuck happened here?" I snapped.

"The governor…he shot all of them…I managed to hide under one of the bodies, he-he's crazy" She was really shaken up.

"What's your name?" Connor asked.

"Karen"

"Nice to meet you Karen…you think you could get us into Woodbury?"

"Yes"

"Good…let's go"

We got out before we arrived at Woodbury and made sure out vehicles were hidden.

We hid behind a car as we approached.

"Come out with your hand up" Somebody yelled.

They sounded familiar.

"It's me Karen!" She yelled and moved away from behind the car.

"Where's the rest of them"

Damn that voice sounded familiar.

"The governor…he shot all of them…I don't know where he is"

Karen motioned for us to come out.

"I brought others"

I got out and saw Tyresse, Sasha and…Tasha.

I ran up to the gate where Tasha was waiting and gave her a huge hug.

"I thought you were dead"

"So did I"

"How's Andrea?" Tyresse asked.

"How would we know?"

"She left…said she was going to the prison"

"She never made it…crazy face must have got her"

"I think I know where she might be" Rick said.

We got into Woodbury and went to the area that Glen and Maggie were held.

When we got to the area there was blood pooling out of the door. We drew our weapons and got ready to go in. We opened the door and saw a dead walked in the middle of the floor. Andrea was laying on her side by the door the blood was from her.

"I tried to stop him"

"You're burning up"

She pulled away her jacket. She had been bit right on the shoulder.

"Judith, Carl the rest of them"

"The rest of us" Rick said. "The rest of us"

"Are they alive?"

"Yeah…they're alive"

She looked at Michonne who was in tears. "It's good you found them…no one can make it alone now"

"Never could" Daryl said.

"I just didn't want anyone to die…I can do it myself"

"No" Michonne said.

"I have to…while I still can"

Michonne started to cry again. I felt tears starting to fall down my face. Daryl grabbed my hand and held on to it.

"Please" Andrea mumbled. "I know how the safety works"

Rick pulled out his gun and gave it to Andrea.

"I'm not going anywhere" Michonne said.

"I tried…"

"Yeah...you did…you did"

We started to leave I gave Andrea a small gentle hug and then shut the door. It took a while but we heard the gunshot.

Michonne came out. Rick started talking to Tyresse. Tyresse and Sasha went to go bring a bus ahead. We loaded everybody on and left. It was mostly old people and children.

The ride back was dead silent. Daryl didn't say anything to me…all I knew is that I wanted to get off of this bike and go to sleep. We got back to the prison and got everybody into it. The old Woodbury members seemed quite confused and a little happy about the new area. I looked over and saw Rick and Carl talking. From the looks of it Carl was very mad.

"So we welcome some new people" Connor said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah…I just wonder where the governor is"

"We all are wondering that"


End file.
